Going Home
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: (COMPLETE)Beast boy gets a letter from his parents wating him to go home. After they get back, Raven finds out that Trigon has been released and Slade is back.The TT's are going to need all the help they can get for this one.
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy sat on the couch playing video games with Cyborg. Robin had just walked back into the Tower form getting the mail and he was currently sorting through it when he came upon an envelope addressed to Beast Boy.

"Hey BB, you got mail." he said, tossing the letter to the unsuspecting changeling.

"Dude! You just got me killed!" he said before picking up the letter while Cyborg did his victory dance. Beast Boy paled when he saw the return address.

Raven walked into the lounge and saw Beast Boy staring at a letter. She walked behind him and peered over his shoulder. "Who's it from?" she asked.

Startled by her appearance, Beast Boy turned around and hid the letter behind his back. "N... no one." He stuttered

Raven rolled her eyes and held out her hand, the envelope dislodged itself from Beast Boys grip and landed into hers. She examined the address but that didn't help very much. Absentmindedly she turned it over and started to open it.

"Raven! That's mine!" Beast Boy said, lunging for the letter.

Raven easily put it out of his reach and returned to opening it after he had fallen on the floor. "So?" she eased the paper out of its encasing and flipped it open. Her eyes skimmed the paper and she laughed once she had finished reading it, which scared everyone in the room.

"Is little beast Boy afraid to go see his mommy and daddy?" she laughed once more. Everyone stared at her. The cup she was holding burst and at once she realized what she was doing. Looking down at her bleeding hand, a scowl grew on her face. Ignoring the cuts, she drew her hood up, handed BB his letter and walked briskly to her room.

The other Titans stared after her for a moment then turned to Beast Boy who looked down at the letter in his hands. He gulped. "My parents want me to visit for some reason." he said quietly. His parents were the ones who had sent him to the Titans, believing that they could help him with his powers.

"We could guess that considering Ravens 'strange' reaction." Cyborg said.

Beast boy read the number on the bottom of the page, his parents wanted him to call them to find out when he could come. He relayed this information to his friends.

"Well, since crime has been pretty low lately, maybe we could all go?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy's eyes lightened up and he dashed for the phone. He took it into a corner of the room and dialed the number.

Raven stared at herself in her mirror. 'Stupid stupid stupid.' She said over and over again, mentally berating herself. 'You lost control again!' She wanted to smack her head against the wall but decided against it.

Sighing, Raven walked over to a corner of her room she had reserved for her 'relaxing time.' Which was any time she lost control and needed to calm herself once again. Plopping down onto the many bean bags she had put there, she let her whole body relax.

Letting her mind wander, he thoughts turned to beast boys letter. She didn't know why she wanted to know who was writing to him so bad but it had taken over her. She had felt relieved when she found out it was just his parents. She had been afraid that it was from some old girlfriend.

Startled, Raven bolted up. 'What in hell? Where did that thought come from.' She laid back down and ran over the thought again. Why would she care if Beast Boy had a girlfriend? A knot formed in her stomach at the though. 'I do not have a crush on Beast Boy!' she thought furiously but the knot in her stomach just tightened.

She opened her eyes to make sure no one had entered her room, a silly precaution as to see that her door was locked. She settled back down and allowed herself to think the one thing she refused to say out loud or even write in her diary. 'I... I like beast boy.' her eyes snapped open and she banished the thought from her mind.

No matter how many times she refused it, she knew it were true. She cared for him more than the other Titans and when Terra had shown up and taken what she had felt had been her place in Beast Boys heart, she felt torn apart and did not want to warm up to Terra. On the outside she was pleasant enough to her but her thoughts betrayed the true way she felt about the girl. Ashamed, she was happy to see the girl go.

A knock came to her door and she refused to get up. She did not want to face whoever it was, she just wanted to be alone.

"Raven?" came the voice of Beast Boy.

"Go away." was her reply.

"Ravey open up please."

Not able to ignore the little 'pet' name he liked to use when it was just the two of them, she sighed, getting up and opening the door. "What?"

He slid into her room through the small opening she made and sat on the floor. "Can I talk to you?"

Surprised, Raven beckoned him over to her bean bag pile. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I don't want to go see my parents." he said quietly.

Raven was surprised. "Why not?"

Beat boy played with one of the ends of a bean bag. "There the ones who sent me here. I don't know why they would want me back when they banished me." he said in an even quieter voice that didn't seem to belong to Beast Boy.

Raven made a movement to touch his shoulder but pulled back, remembering what happened last time she tried to do that. A vase had exploded. Her hand dropped back to her side and she started playing with a bean bag. "I don't think they banished you. They sent you here to control your powers. I wish I could control mine." she added in a low voice.

Beast boy looked up at her and suddenly smiled. "Thanks Rave. And if you don't mind me asking, why did you take the letter away from me?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't meditated in a few days so my emotions might be out of check again." she lied, though at the same time she wondered if it were true. She never would have laughed like that if they were in check.

Beast boy smiled. "Oh yeah, I called my parents and they said we could all come to visit them in upstate NY. It's in a rural area so there are not much building wise but its nice, were staying for a week. Are you going to come?" he asked, eyes pleading.

"Is everyone else going?" she asked, when he nodded she sighed in defeat. "I guess."

Beast boy grinned. "Were leaving tomorrow so hurry up and pack." he said as he started out of her room. "Oh yeah, it's kinda cool there right now. Not freezing but just right though you might want something to keep warm." he added as he disappeared from sight.

Raven sighed, it was going to be a long week.

I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Raven and BB would be together always 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviwed

Chapter 2

Raven followed the group from the airport out into the 'city.' "This is a city?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked at her. "More like a town." he pointed to a van with four people surrounding it. "That's my family."

As they approached, Raven noticed that they looked completely normal, no trace of powers among them. Slightly confused, they stopped as the people embraced Beast Boy.

"Son, were so glad your home." said the woman. "I am Linda. This is my husband Paul and my other children, Rebecca and Josh." she said, pointing out each of the members as she named them off.

Beast boy made his own introductions. "This is cyborg," who nodded to the group in front of them. "Robin."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Starfire."

"It is a pleasure to meet Beast Boys family." she said, shaking hands with Linda enthusiastically.

"And this is Raven." he said finally placing a hand on her shoulder.

Raven stood looking at his family. After a moment she nodded like Cyborg had and adverted her eyes from the woman in front of her.

Linda didn't seem to mind Ravens behavior and ushered her family and guests into the van. Linda and Paul were sitting in the front with Rebecca and Josh behind them.

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire sat in the middle. Raven and Beast Boy took the back which seemed to be fine for BB.

After several moments of watching him fidget, Raven looked at him, voice lowered. "Are you alright?"

Looking back at her he nodded. "Just nervous."

Raven gave him a rare smile. "Don't worry about it."

Linda, who was driving noticed this between the two titans. Even though she couldn't hear them, they gave off the impression of close friends. 'Too close.' she thought. 'Oh well, I still gave my promise to Exano and Sakura.' her thoughts turned back to the road as they neared the house.

"That was great mom." beast boy said after dinner. He belched loudly and immediately covered his mouth. The other Titans laughed and Linda chuckled softly. They were ushered into the living room where they sat around, taking about past adventures and random stuff.

"You should see Raven here." Beast Boy laughed, slightly red from laughing so much. "When she got scared, she had a monster from the movie attacking all of us. It was fun though. I like a good scare."

Raven, who's hood was up, blushed slightly. The cup Beast boy was holding broke and he jumped in surprise. Eyes wide, Raven went immediately to his side and healed the cuts that had formed on his hands. "Sorry." she muttered as she sat back down, not looking at anyone.

Beast boy picked up the pieces of glass and threw them away. He patted Ravens back as he walked back to his seat. "Don't worry about it."

Linda's eyes wandered back and forth between the two. "What just happened?"

Raven didn't look at her but Beast Boy helped out. "I squeezed too hard." he said simply.

Linda frowned. "I don't like being lied to." she said in a low voice.

Beast boy stiffened. "Uh... it was nothing. We all lose our control sometime." He waved the question away and turned to Paul, talking once more with him about the horses they were raising.

Linda glared at Raven who felt an immediate discomfort. "Um... BB?" she said quietly. "May I go outside?" she asked when he looked at her. 

Beast boy looked at Paul who nodded. "Just beware of wild bears." he joked . Raven forced as smile. "I deal with that all the time" she said, gesturing to Beast Boy who grinned like a fool. She got up headed out to the huge backyard, a fence closed off one area where the horses grazed. She walked over to the wooden fence and held out one of her hands, beckoning the closest horse who came over and nibbled at her fingers with its lips. She smiled and started to wander around the yard.

Finding a dry spot, she laid down and stared at the sky. She wasn't sure how long she laid there but suddenly Beast Boys face appeared over head.

"Having fun?" he asked, laying down next to her.

"It so quiet and clean out here." she said, "You can see the stars." she gestured to the clear dark sky above littered with sparkling diamonds.

Beast boy smiled. "I know, that's why I like it here." he closed his eyes for a moment, drawing in a deep breath. When he opened them again, he sat up and looked at Raven. A song came from the neighbors down below them on the hill. He smiled and got to his feet. Facing Raven, he held out his hand.

"Wanna dance?"

Raven shook her head. "I might blow something up." she added in a quiet tone.

Beast boy smiled. "There's nothing around to blow up, come on, please Rave?"

Hesitantly, she accepted his hand and he pulled her up. The song was louder than before. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started dancing slowly.

I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul

Raven smiled slightly, afraid that something might happen but when nothing did, she relaxed slightly and examined Beast Boy in the moon light. He was even cuter than she remembered. 

I know that you are something special To you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul

Beast boy pulled her slightly closer as a gust of wind blew through, chilling him to the bones. Raven blushed and looked away from him, not able to come face to face with the guy she liked.

Your beautiful soul, yeah You might need time to think it over But im just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind If you give me the chance I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul

Beast boy closed the gap that remained between them. Ravens first instinct was to pull away but the warmth of his arms was inviting. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. Beast boy blushed but held her tighter.

Am I crazy for wanting you Baby do you think you could want me too I don't wanna waste your time Do you see things the way I do I just wanna know if you feel it too There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face I don't want just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul You're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna hold I wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

The song faded but Beast Boy didn't want to let go. He continued to hold Raven tight in his arms.

She sighed, not wanting it to end but she knew it must. The Gods only knew how many things she blew up while dancing with him. She started to pull back but stopped when she saw the look in his emerald eyes.

For a breathless moment, they stood, staring at each other. Before either knew what was happening, the remaining space between them closed and their lips touched.

Ravens first thought was that something was going to blow up, a light, anything. Her next thought was how happy she was and how good it felt to have his lips against hers. She leaned against him, completely lost in the bliss of the moment. Soon, too soon in Ravens opinion, he pulled away, leaving them both breathless and silent.

Raven gazed into his eyes, wondering if what had just happened was real or if she had just caused a major blackout somewhere. When he chuckled she frowned, bewildered.  
"What's so funny?"

Beast Boy pulled her body close against his and rested his head against hers. "Nothing, you just looked like you were waiting for me to blow up or something."

Raven smiled and cuddled close to him. "I was kinda scared that you would." she admitted quietly.

Beast boy smiled. "You didn't mind me... kissing you, did you?" he asked in a low voice.

Raven paused for a moment then shook her head. "No, I would never mind."

Beast boy pulled her tighter against his body. After a few moments he sighed. "We should go back in."

Raven nodded. "Just don't touch me or I might blow up the house." she said, eyes shining.

He wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed for the house. "You know, if you let your emotions out once in a while, I doubt that things would explode. You know, from being used so much, you might get used to it and it wouldn't be a sudden 'explosion' of emotions."

Raven stopped, contemplating this. "Beast boy, sometimes it amazes me that you actually use your brain once in a while." she teased.

Beast boy grinned and held her closer. They walked back into the house wand back into the living room. When the other Titans saw the couple, they stopped and stared. Star started fidgeting, looking nervously from Beast Boy and a girl that stood beside his mother.

Beast boy frowned. "Who's that?" he asked pointing.

"Its rude to point dear." Linda said. "But this is Sakura. Don't you remember her?" Beast Boy shook his head and beside him, Raven felt her stomach drop. A vase nearby broke and BB tightened his grip on her.

Linda smiled. "She's your fiancee. It was arranged when you were both little."

Beast Boy's arm dropped from Ravens side in shock. "Fi...fiancee??"

The last thing Raven remembered was looking at Beast Boy, tears welling up in her eyes, before all the lights in the house burst and everything went dark.

I do not own Teen Titans or the Song: "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven laid in a sleeping bag on the floor of the guest room. Starfire and Robin sat with Cyborg on the bed, talking in low voices. She buried her face into the pillow, fighting back the tears that threatened to take a hold of her. Her body shuddered with the suppressed tears. It wasn't till she felt a hand on her should did she realize that the others had stopped talking.

"Friend Raven, are you going to be ok?" Starfire asked in a low voice. In the back ground, they could hear Beast Boy arguing with his mother.

"No!" they heard him scream, "I refuse to marry her!"

"Your going to and that's final! Our land lord Exano is graciously giving you his daughter in marriage and free rent for you marrying her!" Linda hollered.

"So that's it! Your just using me?! After you sent me to live with the Titans which I've grown used to being with them, now you want me back and only to give me away again! I'm not your real son, there is no way I am going to listen to you. You can't make me leave my friends!" He hollered back.

"It's only because of that girl, Raven or whatever her name is. That's the only reason you wont do it."

"No it isn't! All of them are my friends!! Raven is just..." he stuttered trying to find the words to describe her. "She's... She's someone I really care about! She's my best friend!"

Raven tried to bury her face even deeper into the pillow. Tears spilling over the edge of her cheeks. A thunder of foot steps came up the stairs and the door burst open. An angry Beast Boy came in and turned back to the door. "Were leaving tomorrow!" He yelled before slamming the door and locking it.

Still enraged, Beast boy slammed his fist into the wall and made a hole. He slammed his head against it and rested it there, not wanting to believe what was happening. Only a few hours ago, he had been with Raven, holding her in his arms, happy and without a care in the world. Now he had to deal with Linda and her stupid arranged marriage to get free rent.

His fist clenched and he didn't move from the wall. He knew his other friends were in there but didn't know that Raven had returned. Shortly after the fully house blackout, she had run outside and disappeared into the night. This made his anger rise, thinking that she was out there alone. However, when Raven didn't want to be found, she couldn't be.

Raven, who was curled up in a ball in her sleeping bag, refused to move or even say anything to him. She was afraid that he might get angry with her.

Starfire turned away from Beast Boy and back to Raven, rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "It is ok friend Raven." she said quietly.

Beast boy's ears perked up and he turned and saw Raven. Quickly, he went to her side and laid a hand on her wet cheek. When she opened her eyes, she pulled away, a scared look on her face.

'This is not fair.' her mind screamed. 'This would have never happened before, you never used to let your emotions run free!' she shut her eyes tight waiting for something to happen.

Beast boy realized that she was afraid that he would snap at her and he pulled her into his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and cradled her head against his chest, talking to her in a low voice.

"Ravey, things are going to be fine. I would never snap at you. Even when I'm angry." he cooed, soothing her frayed nerves. She relaxed slightly and soon found herself yawning.

Robin sat in the corner of the room, waiting for Beast boy to calm down the petrified girl. They already had to box up the window and few of the mirrors had broken. When Raven fell asleep and Beast boy set her down gently. He spoke. "So were leaving tomorrow?" he asked.

Beast boy nodded, not looking at anyone but Raven. He stroked her soft face.  
Starfire sat on the edge of the bed. "Beast boy, I have a question. When you said that you were not her real son, what did you mean?"

Beast Boy sighed. "I was adopted by these people." When Starfire continued to look confused he went on. "It means that my parents didn't want to raise me so they gave me up. These people wanted a child to raise so they took me in. I didn't start showing signs of being green or shape shifting until I hit 13, which is when I came to the Titans." he explained.

Starfire nodded. "I see now. Why did your parents not wish to raise you?"

Beast boy shrugged. "Who knows, I don't know who they are."

"Oh how sad! We must find your parents!" star exclaimed, getting up from the bed.

Beast boy shook his head. "I gave up looking for them a long time ago Star." he glanced at the clock which had miraculously escaped punish from Ravens powers. "We should get to sleep. I'll set the clock so we can leave early tomorrow. Star, you can take the bed if you want." he pulled out more sleeping bags from his closet and tossed one to Robin and three to Cyborg.

"What about you man?" Cyborg asked as he shut the closet.

Beast boy answered by turning into a cat and curling up next to Raven. Cyborg and Robin glanced at each other, smirking as Starfire crawled into the bed. Robin laid his sleeping bag next to the bed and Cyborg laid in the corner.

Standered disclaimers apply 


	4. Chapter 4

mew-xena- Thanks, i'm glad you like it harryptaxd204- I have 7 chapters already writen so it's eaisier to update quickly. The more reviews I get, the faster I add the next chapter.  
Sheeta-33: Thanks  
mdizzle999872: That may be so but when she hugged him in "Spellbound" it was close enough.

Here is the next awaited chapter

Chapter 4

Raven woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She moved slightly and her hand brushed something soft. She opened her eyes to blinding sun piercing her body. Once her eyes had adjusted, she looked over to find Beast boy as a cat laying next to her. She gave a small smile as she sat up. The others still slept on. She was startled when the alarm went off and she shot black beams at the machine.

Beside her, beast boy stirred. He stretched before changing back to his human form. "Morning Ravey." he said, poking at the girl.

She looked at him, then turned away quickly. "When are we going?" she asked, examining the sleeping Star.

Beast boy examined the others who were asleep. He smirked and reached over, lightly grabbing her chin and turning it back towards him. "1. Not until after everyone has waken up, and 2, not until I get a kiss from you." he said quietly.

Raven blushed but leaned over and kissed him softly. After a moment she pulled away and stared into his emerald eyes. She suddenly wrapped her arms around him, surprising even herself.

Beast boy pulled her body tightly against his and held her head against his chest. "You ok?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"My head hurts a little bit." she said quietly as he kissed her forehead.

"Poor Ravey." he ran his hands down her back with slight pressure, massaging her limp shoulders.

Cyborg woke and saw the two and smirked. 'Fun time.' he though. "Raven and BB sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G." he sang, waking up the others.

Raven didn't care. She felt like crap from crying herself to sleep and didn't even bother with it. All she did was cuddle closer to Beast boy.

However, with Beast Boy it was a different matter. "Two can play that game." he smirked. "Cyborg and JINX sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N .G!" he grinned.

Cyborg's chin dropped. "Where... where did you hear that from?" he asked bewildered.

Beast boy grinned even more. "Bumble Bee!" a soft moan escaped from the lips of the dark lady in his arms.

"Not so loud please." she said, nuzzling her way deeper into the arms of Beast boy, trying to block out the sounds.

"Sorry Ravey." He said, snuggling with the titan in his arms.

Cyborg and Robin got up and put away the sleeping bags. Starfire also got up and made the bed.

Raven had fallen asleep in his arms again and he gently set her on the bed as he picked up the sleeping bag that had belonged to her for the night. He threw it in the closet and gently shook Raven, rousing her from her sleep. "Rae, were going to get going so come on." she moaned and got up with his help. Still half awake, he helped her down the stairs and they headed outside where Linda was waiting.

Beast Boy growled when he saw her and Raven instantly stood straighter, removing herself from his grip. The other Titans stiffened as well, as if waiting for an enemy to attack.

"What do you want?" He asked as Sakura came out from behind the house with her father.

They gasped at seeing the man that stood with her. He was a lesser demon, a lot like Raven yet weaker. He stood with a hand on his daughters shoulder. "Is there a reason you will not marry my daughter?" he directed the question towards Beast boy who growled.

"Because I'm being used and I don't know or like your daughter!" he said, taking a step forwards.

The man held up his hand which glowed red. " Unless you deiced to marry my daughter, I shall have to hurt your friends." He encased the others in a red sphere without looking.

The others were banging and firing at the wall, trying to escape. All that happened was that their attacks bounced back at them.

Raven however stood and laughed which caused the others to halt in their attempts to get free. They were looking relatively scared of the girl who never did such things.

"Exano, Exano, Exano. You are a piece of work." Raven easily dismissed the barrier with a wave of her hand. She walked past a stunned Beast boy towards a surprised Exano.

To everyone's even greater surprise, he knelt before her on one knee. "I did not know that you were among the group. I am truly sorry."

"Daddy! I want to marry Beast boy! " His daughter screamed at him. When Raven glared at her, he quickly silence his daughter. "Shut up child!"

Raven smirked. "Rise." He immediately stood up. "Do you mean to tell me, that you wish to take a fellow Teen Titan away from the group?" She growled.

"I was only doing it on my Masters wishes!" he said, shaking.

"Who is your Master?" Raven asked, stopping in front of him, her power resonating around her.

Exano emitted small sounds but nothing to make a complete sentence.

Raven stretched out her arm, palm open. Her black energy burst forth and surrounded his neck. She started to close her hand and the man made choking sounds, desperately trying to claw free of the power. She lessened the grip on his neck and he stuttered. "It... it was... your father."

Raven dropped the man who clutched his throat and gasped for air. Anger welled up inside of her. "Who released him?!" she asked furiously.

The man sat on the ground, not looking up. It started soft but the evil laughter grew till it was more a scream than anything.

Raven suddenly grew even more angered. The black energy that had surrounded her tripled in size. "I, Raven Amaerath Relithian, daughter of Trigon and Ameliaran Relithian command you to answer the question!" she growled, superiority rang in her voice.

The man before her stared in horror at the girl who now stood before him. "It was some man! He said, cowering from her power. "He wore a black and gold mask!" Exano covered his hands over his head, waiting for the blow he thought to receive.

Instead, "Rise." Came then ice cold voice of Raven that sent chills down even Beast Boy's spine. "You are to go to Trigon and tell him that his," her face screwed up in disgust. "Daughter knows of his freedom. Let him threaten me then. As for your daughter." Her eyes traveled to the girl who cowered behind her father, finally realizing who stood in front of her. "She is not to request such a crazy thing ever again. If my father wishes to punish me, tell him to come and face me himself. Not to send his lackeys to do it for him. Now begone with you."

The power that had radiated around her faded and Exano scrambled to his feet, running far away from the dark girl.

Raven took a calming breath and turned back to the others who stood staring at her, speechless. Finally, Beast boy broke the silence.

"Raven... that was scary even for you!" He was visibly shaken.

"It was necessary. I would have not gotten that information from him without stating my rank." she shook her head. "I can only imagine how my Father is going to react to that one. At least we know that Slade is still alive."

Robin nodded. "So Terra's sacrifice was a waste." he punched a nearby tree. "What is it going to take to kill this guy?!"

Raven stood quiet for a moment. "We need to band together. Everyone." her eyes traveled to Cyborg. "If we can get Jinx and her gang to help," then to Robin, "Bumble Bee and Aqualad probably would too." Then to starfire, "Anyone back home that would help?" she asked.

Starfire shrugged, "I can ask for help from the army. There is no promise that they would help however."

Raven nodded and turned her eyes at last to Beast Boy. "We can free Terra." she said quietly.

Robin looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked quickly

"I found a spell that might bring her back. I have been gathering the ingredients for a month now. I almost have them all." she said, not taking her eyes away from BB's. He stood, emotionless and Raven had the sudden feeling that she acted the same way when he told her something that startled her.

"My father is another story. If he shows up at the same time as Slade does which I'm guessing might happen. I won't be able to help. I'm the only one who can lock him back away." he thoughts traveled to a person who could help her. "Malchior did teach me dark powers but even with them, I won't be able to defeat him alone." She turned away. "I need to get a hold of my sister." she said quietly.

Everyone stood staring at her. "Sister?!" 


	5. Chapter 5

mew-xena- Thanks, i'm glad you like it 

harryptaxd204- I have 7 chapters already writen so it's eaisier to update quickly. The more reviews I get, the faster I add the next chapter.

I'm working on getting a different program so I can space things better. I should have it by next week if i'm lucky. neways, on with the show!

Chapter 5

Beast boy sat with Raven in her room. They had returned to the Tower a week ago, waiting for Slade to make his appearance but with no such luck. They had started preparing for his attack, informing Bumble Bee, Aqualad and others of his return and asking for help. Cyborg was gone, off to see if Jinx would help. Raven shifted through papers that littered her bed.

"I think we've gotten everyone. " she said, checking her list.

"What about your sister?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked around her room. "I still have to reach her. For some reason she's blocked me out." She rubbed her temples.

Beast boy reached over and took her hands in his. "You've been working too hard." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. In just the short time since they had gone to his parents house, Beast boy and Raven had become closer than ever before. They hadn't fully confessed their love to each other but it was fine for both of them.

Raven sighed with content when he pulled away. He smiled and gathered up the papers, setting them aside on the floor and drew her into his arms, laying back onto the bed. He caressed her cheek and she cuddled closer to him.

"I should be working." she said, starting to pull away. Beast boy smiled mischievously as he pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her, making her blush.

"Beast boy, come on. I need to get back to work. Get up now." Though it wasn't a strong command. She was content for him to stay right where he was, though she would never admit it.

He smiled at her tone of voice. "You know I can't do that." He wanted so much to kiss her deeply and to tell her that he loved her. He couldn't pull himself to say the words that he almost told Terra. It was because of her that he was afraid to tell Raven.

After her death glare, he sighed in defeat and got off of her, sitting Indian style and pouting next to her.

Raven sat up and looked over at the brooding Beast Boy. She gave a small smile and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

BB perked up and looked at her, grinning. He gave her back her papers and let her continue on with her research, watching from the corner he had officially named the "Bean Bag Corner." He admired the way she worked quickly and quietly. After an hour, she stopped and sighed, rubbing her forehead once more.

"Come on Ravey, take a break." Beast boy said, patting a bean bag beside him.

Surprisingly, she gladly accepted and dropped down next to him, face first. "I'm going out of my mind. I still can't find that damn spell. I know it's in my book some where." came her muffled voice.

Beast boy grinned and turned into a cat, walking onto her back and pawing at her head.

Raven smiled slightly and took the cat from her head, she sat up and cuddled him. "How is it you know what to do to make me feel better?" she asked, kissing his nose and setting him down on one of the bean bags.

He transformed back, grinning, and pulled her down next to him. He stroked her head gently. Her breathing became a slow, even pace as she fell asleep. Beast boy slowly dislodged himself from her arms and went over to her huge spell book pile. The ones she already looked in were back on her shelves and one book was already open to the page where she had left off on top of the hundred or so books. "You have way to many books." he muttered, taking the top book and continued searching for her.

She had told him that she was looking for two spells. One to help reach her sister and the other for Terra. The telecommunication spell was labeled as such but the other held no title so she had to read through each of the descriptions.

As he read, he came disgusted with some of the things described. There were spells on how to take off someone's head and described each thing carefully and fully; including descriptions of the results. After about the 10th spell like that, he didn't want to continue. Putting down the book he shook his head and went to get something to drink.

When he walked into the lounge, Robin was sitting at his computer. He was trying to find more super heros like themselves to help. He growled in frustration and Beast boy decided to stay clear of him.

Star on the other hand was going through some of the books that Raven had lent her. She hadn't left Raven alone until she had been given something to do. Four stacks of books were beside her and she was reading each throughly.

Beast boy stood behind her. He read the description and made a face. "You know, sometimes their descriptions are too much." he muttered to Star who nodded and turned the page.

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked.

Starfire looked at him. "It is ... disturbing but I must do it if we are to gain more help correct?"

Beast boy nodded and turned to the stove where he had set a pot of water to heat. He stared at the water, though not really looking at. His thoughts traveled to what would happen when Terra was revived. They had parted on awkward circumstances and now that he and Raven were getting along real well... his thoughts trailed off as the water started to bubble and steam.

He took two cups from the cupboard and poured the water into it. He added the tea bags and took out honey from the fridge. As he was finishing the tea, Raven walked in, yawning.

Robin finally looked up from the computer. Dark circles under his eyes. "Any luck yet?"

Raven shook her head. "Go get some sleep Robin. You need it."

He shook his head, turning back to the computer. Raven shook her head and used her powers to take all the plugs out of the machine. "Now."

Defeated, Robin plopped down on the couch and, within seconds, was sleeping, snoring soundly.

Raven threw the power cord on his chair and walked over to Beast boy who handed her the tea. She took a sip and smiled. "Thanks."

Starfire floated over to Raven. "Friend Raven, is this the one?" she asked, pointing out one of the spells.

Ravens trained eyes flew over the page and she smiled. "Yes, one down, one to go. I still need to find the other spell to get a hold of my sister." she took the book and examined it, muttering the items that were needed under her breath.

She sat down on the couch as Starfire continued to go through the books. Beast boy sat down near the pile with his tea and started going through them as well. Everything was silent except for the soft snores from Robin and the rustling of pages every now and then.

An hour later, the door to the tower open and Cyborg walked in with Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo behind him.

"Your back. Took you long enough." Raven said, looking up from the list she started to make.

"Hey, you try to convince these people." he said, pointing behind him.

Jinx poked his back. "Your so nice." she smirked, pushing past him to where Raven sat. "Cyborg tells me that Slade is back. I want to help and I convinced these idiots to help as well." her eyes traveled to the snoring Robin. "Our 'leader' is sleeping?" she laughed.

"Actually, Raven is more the leader for this round. She's got a better handle on things with this one." Beast boy said from behind a book.

"Oh?" Jinx looked at all the books littered around. "What are you looking for?"

"A spell to contact ravens sister." Starfire said as she put aside one book and picked up another.

Raven stood. "I need to go get some things. Terra should be back among us by tomorrow." She said, exiting the tower hastily.

Beast boy stretched and put more water on the stove. Robin woke with a start as Starfire dropped the book she was holding.

"Are you ok Star?" Robin asked sleepily.

"I am. There are some disturbing images in the Book of Darkness." she said. "There are many... how would you say it? Gut- wrenching illustrations." she picked up the book once more, her face set for anything to come.

Robin realized that Cyborg had returned. He saw Jinx and grinned. "Great job Cyborg." he held his hand out to Jinx. "Welcome aboard."

Jinx ignored his hand. "I'll be taking orders from Raven. She seems to have a handle on things. Not sleeping like some people." she plopped down in the chair that had been occupied by Raven not long before.

"Uh, ok. Speaking of which, where is the Dark Lady?" Ever since the little spat between Raven and Exano, Robin had gotten into the habit of calling Raven the Dark Lady.

"Off to get stuff to revive Terra." Beast boy said from the kitchen.

"You found the spell?" Robin asked.

"Star did, Raven said that she would be 'back among us tomorrow'." Beast Boy quoted as he sat down once more, picking up a new book. He sat quietly, sipping his tea which he had been drinking ever since Raven had put honey in it and made it taste good.

Robin went back to the computer. He grumbled about having to put it back together. "She could have just pulled the power cord out but nooo. She had to take all the wires out."

"Hey man, it was for your own good. You needed to get off that thing and actually sleep. Just be thankful she didn't leave the cord in her room." beast boy laughed. "You wouldn't be getting on it right now."

Beast boy looked around. Cyborg had started a game with Jinx, Mammoth was watching them and Gizmo was tinkering with a new project. Star sat, surrounded with books and Robin was still grumbling but now there was the sound of keys typing. He turned the page of his book and read the next spell.

Everything was quiet until a black hole appeared in the wall. Everyone stopped what they were doing when Starfire pointed it out. Thinking it was Raven, they were about to go back to their tasks when a girl emerged from it. It wasn't Raven. It looked a little like her but there was something different about her.

Beast boy got up and approached the girl who looked warily about. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am looking for Raven." she said, ignoring the question.

"She's not here. Are you her sister?" Robin said, coming up beside Beast Boy.

"I am." she bowed slightly. "My name is Shadow."

Starfire flew excitedly over to the girl. "I am Starfire, would you like to be friends?!" "Uh..." was all she got out before the door opened and Raven walked in, arms full.

"Beast boy, get your ass over here and help me bring this stuff into my room." she said, setting the stuff down on the couch. She looked over at the changeling and saw her sister standing next to them.

"Shadow." she said nodding.

"Raven." Shadow nodded back.

It was silent for a moment then Shadow flew at Raven and hugged her. "Big Sis! I missed you!"

Raven smiled slightly and patted the girls head. It didn't look like it before but Shadow had to be way younger than her sister. She was tall for her age but she still held an air of a young child.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked, as she led her sister to her room with Beast boy following, carrying the items she had gotten. She had given her sister tea and held two, one for herself and the other for beast boy.

Shadow nodded. "When Trigon was released from the imprisonment we put him in, I fled. I was staying with Grandma but he came." she said quietly. "That's when I came here. I opened the portal but it took forever to get through because he was trying to tear me back. I almost didn't make it."

"I've been trying to get a hold of you since last week. Why didn't you answer me?" Raven asked, opening her door. Beast boy set the items down on the floor and plopped into her bed.

"Rae you need to buy less things when you shop." He muttered.

She smacked him upside the head and waited for her sister to answer.

Shadow giggled then became serious once more. "I'm not sure." she answered, her eyes beginning to form tears. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm so weak."

Beast boy transformed into a cat and leaped up onto Shadows shoulder, purring and rubbing his head against. She gave a half sob, half laugh and cuddled him against her chest. "You are so lucky Raven. I wish I had a boy friend that was so nice."

Beast boy froze and fell out of Shadows arms, transforming back as he did. "He's... he's not my boy friend." Raven stuttered. "I mean..."

Beast boy was the same way. "Were... were just good friends!"

Shadow studied the two red titans in front of her and smiled mischievously. "Sure, of course you are." she then turned to all the stuff Raven had bought and started going through it.

BB glanced over at Raven, she suddenly seemed to be busy fixing the wrinkled sheets on her bed. She kept smoothing them unnecessarily. She herself looked over at him and quickly back away.

"Sissy, what's all this stuff for?" Shadow asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"To revive an ally." Raven said, relieved. She glanced at the clock. "I've got to leave in an hour to start it."

Shadow's eyes lit up. "Can I come?!"

Raven shook her head. "I need to be able to concentrate."

"But sis! I can help. You know more than one person makes it stronger." Shadow argued.

"This is advanced magic, way to advanced for you!"

"Then how can you do it?!"

Raven fell silent. Abruptly, she turned around and took out a duffle bag and started packing the ingredients into it. "Shadow, you are to stay here and you can sleep in this room since Jinx and her crew will be taking up the other ones. Don't make a mess."

Shadow walked over to her sister who sat on the bed and crawled into her lap. "I'm sowie" she said in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it." Raven said, stroking her sisters hair. "You know, you may be 9 but you still act like your five." She smiled as Shadow stuck out her tongue. "Want me to cut it off for you?"

Shadows eyes grew and Raven laughed. "Sis, you've changed. You would never have laughed five years ago."

Raven nodded. "I know. Being here has changed me a lot." 'And certain people too.' she thought, glancing at Beast Boy who smiled.

Shadow grinned. "Why don't you two kiss?"

Raven, who had took a sip of her tea, chocked. "What?! Sis are you out of your mind?! You can't say things like that! I don't think of him like that!" A blush had risen to her cheeks. She may have kissed him many times before but she wasn't about to tell everyone.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. I can read your mind remember? I know every little thing going through your head. Like how you think his ass is cute, and how you want to grab it, and how you think he would look sexy with only boxers on, and how mhmf!"

Raven clamped a hand over her mouth. "SHADOW! How could you?!" she asked eyes wide, completely mortified. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

After he had gotten over the initial shock, Beast boy grinned mischievously and walked up behind Raven. "Oh Ravey." he whispered in her ear.

'_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_." She chanted in her mind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Is that how you really feel?" he whispered, his breath hot on the back of her neck making heat surge through her body and making her knees go weak.

Raven said nothing and Shadow sat on her bed, eyes shining, waiting. Raven looked at her sister and glared.

Beast boy, followed her gaze and smiled. "Shadow, would you be so kind to leave us for a few. I'll come and get you when you can come back in."

Shadow pouted. "Aw why?" she whined

Beast boy pouted back. "Because I said so. Ask Cyborg if you can play against him."

Shadows eyes light it up slightly. "Alright." she sighed in defeat, heading for the door. "The child is going. She can't see all the **kinky** things the adults get to do even though she's a teenager from her planet."

Raven stared at her sister as the door shut. "That little brat is so dead when I get a hold of her." she growled.

Beast boy chuckled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "So, is what she was saying true?"

Raven blushed and turned towards him. She refused to meet his gaze and instead played with the clasp on her cloak.

Beast boy reached under her chin and gently tilted her face up to his. "Won't you tell me?" he asked.

Raven looked away and sighed. "It's all true." she whispered.

He took her hands and wrapped them around his waist, pulling her body close to his. She laid her head under his chin and closed her eyes, sighing with content.

He was silent for a moment then kissed her forehead. "If that is what you want, I'll gladly let you grab my ass." he grinned waiting for her reply.

As he suspected, she hit him upside the head. "Beast boy!"

He laughed. "I'm serious!" he started to lower her hands from his back towards his ass.

Raven's blush grew as her hands neared his cute buttocks. Beast boy stopped and her face fell unintentionally. He saw this and grinned.

Realizing what had happened she buried her face in his chest. Beast boy slowly backed her up to her bed and gently laid her down. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

'_This feels so good, so... right._' she thought, moaning slighty.

Beast boy pulled away and smiled when she whimpered from the loss. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his.

Raven blushed and snuggled against him, trailing kisses down his neck. The groans emitted from his throat indicated that he was liking this more than she was. She grinned and flicked her tongue into the hollow of his neck.

Beast boy's eyes grew as he moaned again. "Your making me crazy Raven." he growled in a husky voice.

Raven grinned even more and pressed her body against his. Her eyes widened slightly as his erection rubbed against her. Beast boy blushed and started pulling away. Raven pulled him back and cuddled closer against him

"What are you embarrassed about?" she asked, nuzzling his neck.

Beast boy shrugged. "I thought you would be mad at me." he said quietly.

Raven grinned and slid her hands down his chest to his waist. She raised an eyebrow, asking him silently if she should continue.

Beast boy took her hands and slid them around to his bum and smirked.

Raven reached up and kissed his lips before squeezing histaut round buttocks. Beast boy nibbled slightly on her ear and she giggled.

"That tickles."

"Oh really?" the mischievous grin grew on his face and Raven dreaded the worst. He pushed her back gently and held her wrists down. He sat on top of her and with one hand, started testing spots on her body for ticklishness. She squirmed when he tickled her side.

"Oh, does this tickle?" he said, doing it again.

"Beast boy!" she screamed as he continued tickling her. "Stop it! That tickles!"

He laughed and gathered her into his arms, kissing her once more. He ran his tongue over her lips and she willingly parted them. Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he memorized every part. After a few moments, she did so as well.

They parted, both breathing heavily. Beast Boy stared intensely into her eyes, searching for anything that might give away how she felt about what had transpired. Seeing this, Raven opened her mouth to speak but the door to her room opened and Shadow walked in grinning.

Beast boy quickly got off of Raven, blushing and not looking at Shadow.

"I thought Beast boy told you not to come back until we went and got you." Raven said menacingly.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "I saw the clock and thought it would be best for you to know that it was time to go. I thought you might have been a little preoccupied and didn't watch the time." She smirked. "I guess I was right."

Raven glanced at the clock which flashed 8:45pm and sighed in defeat. She grabbed the duffle bag. "I still had 15 mins." she muttered, walking over to Beast boy and kissing him on the cheek. "I should be back around one. Don't wait up." she said before opening a portal and disappearing through it.

"Good luck sissy." Shadow said as she disappeared. She turned to Beast boy and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "Come play some games with me!"

Raven set the candles in a star shaped form and took out some purified salt. She poured it between the candles, creating a circle around Terra. She lighted the candles and stood for a moment, waiting 10 seconds. When the time was up, she took a calming breath and she stepped within the circle, sitting in the middle.

She carefully measured out and mixed some of the ingredients in a small bowl. She took out some powder, sprinkling it over the mixture and taking the bowl, sprinkled a little over each flame. They turned blue and she returned to the center. Setting down the bowl, she took up some water she had prepared upon arriving. Mixed in it was a number of oils and shreds of petals.

Taking the mixture, she traced designs on Terras forehead each hand, her feet and stomach. She stepped back slightly and closed her eyes, summoning her powers.

"Hesberek Admoriney Gostwenthin Verbusnex. Indobrium Bispendruay Haransicortis Rex!" Her black powers were sent forth and surrounded Terra. filling the designs with it's dark light. The stone cracked and shattered, knocking over the candles. Terra dropped to the ground on her knees, gasping her first breath in over 4 months. After a moment she looked around then up to the girl who stood before her.

"Welcome back." said Raven in her normal monotone voice.

"How long was I like that?" she asked.

"Over 4 months. Hurry up, I have to transport us back and that just took a lot out of me." Raven said, opening a portal.

Terra wobbled up next to the girl. "Where are we going?"

"To the tower." Raven said as they walked through the portal.

They appeared in the lounge. Raven dropped to her knees exhausted. She managed to stand back up.

"Uh, where am I staying?" Terra asked.

" In my room. There was an accident and were still renovating your room." Raven led the way down the hall.

"In your room?" Terra asked, slightly scared, "Are you sure you can trust me?" she added.

Raven shrugged. "I have to go with Robins orders. He'll fill you in tomorrow." Raven opened the door with the little magic she had left and when they were inside, she locked it once more. '_At least she can't escape._' Raven thought.  
Turning back around, she was suddenly tackled to the floor by Shadow.

"Your back!" she said, hugging her sister.

"Shadow not now. I'm tired." Raven said, attempting to shove her sister off but to no avail. "Get off of me!"

A chuckle came from the beanbag corner and Beast boy emerged from the shadows. He saw Terra and ignored her. Walking over to Raven, he picked Shadow off of her and tossed her onto Ravens bed. "You should know she would be tired when she got back. I told you to leave her alone." Beast boy said, his voice still holding an amused air. He held out a hand and helped Raven up.

"Thanks BB." Raven said, she glared daggers at her sibling. "You are so lucky I'm drained. Just wait until tomorrow. You'll under stand the phrase '**pay backs a bitch'** sooner or later."

Shadow grinned and sat on the bed Indian style. Raven sighed and pointed out a sleeping bag in the opposite corner of the room, away from the beanbag corner. "That's where you can sleep." she said to Terra.

She nodded and turned to Beast boy. "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry for turning on you."

Beast boy stood arms length from her and set a hand on her shoulder. He removed it and turned away, heading for Raven bed. "It's up to Robin to deiced what's going to happen. I suggest you get some sleep."

"Beast boy! I really am sorry." Terra said, running up to him and hugging him from behind.

"It really hurt when you did that Terra. I can try and forgive you but it's not going to change the way I feel about you now." he said quietly, prying her arms off of him. He transformed into a kitten and curled up between Shadow and Raven.

Shadow wrapped her arms around BB and cuddled up close to him. "He reminds me of Jiangyou." she said nuzzling her nose into his fur.

Raven smiled sleepily which surprised Terra. She yawned. "I guess." was the last thing she said before falling into a deep sleep.

Terra sat on the sleeping bag, wondering what had gone on during her absence. She brought her knees up to her chest. "Beast boy, what happened to you?" She muttered before burying her face to hide the tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheeta-33: Jiangyou was their cat when they were younger. I should have put that in. Sorry for zee confusion. I just wanted to make it seem that BB was there more for Shadow than Raven cause of Terra. And I don't even know why I continue to ramble.

A Cute But Psycho Bunny: I love your proflie. It's cute Gives Billy a sandwich, Link $5, Steve a pat on the head, Carl a pillow and blanket, Mike a megaphone, and Jack a piece of paper to write idea's about a TT Fic on Phew, I think that's everyone... oop, Bob. Gives Bob anything he wants. Ok, I done. Bumble Bee was the under cover agent in the H.I.V.E. Just to spark your memory.

Chapter 7

Beast boy woke up and stretched, still in his cat form. He licked a sleeping Ravens cheek and hopped down onto the floor, changing back and heading for the door.  
"Beast Boy." came a quiet voice from the corner. He turned to find Terra sitting on top of her sleeping bag.  
"Yeah?" he asked, hand about to open the door.  
"Can we talk?" She asked, eyes sad.  
Beast boy sighed. He didn't really want to talk to Terra but he walked over and sat in front of her anyways. "Something you want?" Her eyes traveled to a sleeping Shadow. "How come that girl is here?" Beast boy shook his head. "You'll have to let Robin explain why but she's Ravens sister." "Why can't you tell me?" she asked him "I don't know if I'm allowed to or not so it's best just to keep my mouth zipped." he said.  
Terra's face fell. "Oh." she was silent for a moment. "What happened to you? You've changed a lot." Beast boy scratched his head. "I haven't changed that much." Terra shook her head. "You have. I noticed it in your eyes last night when you helped Raven up. She's changed too. She smiled." Beast boy nodded. "She has changed a lot. Mostly for the better." he grinned. "She's funny as hell now, and extremely ticklish." he muttered more to himself than to her.  
Terra looked at him surprised. "How would you know that?" Beast boy blushed. "Uh..." he was saved when a rustling sound came from the bed as Shadow sat up, hair messy.  
"BB?" she asked quietly.  
"Yeah?" Shadow crawled out of the bed and into Beast boys lap. She curled up and looked at him, smiling. "Morning." He shook his head. "How come you act so young?" he asked.  
"My sister explained to me that here, you don't count when you were born as a year and on our first new year is another year old. So in your years I'm only 10, but where I'm from, I'm 13." she explained.  
"So Raven is only 13 in our years?" he asked surprised.  
Shadow shook her head. "No, she is 16 in your ears and 18 in ours." Beast boy sat thoughtful. "Interesting." he absentmindedly stroked Shadows hair.  
Terra watched him. After a few moments she couldn't resist asking. "Why are you doing that?" she asked, pointing to his hand.  
Beast boy looked down. "Oh, it's a habit. I've gotten used to this one being around all the time. It's like she's my little sis." Shadow grinned. "I could be you know." she said suggestively.  
Beast boy blushed and said nothing. Terra looked confused. "How?" Shadow pointed to her sister. "If they got married, I would be his sister in law." she grinned. "You know BB, I would really, really like that." Beast boy shook his head. "If your sister catches you saying that, she'd cut off your tongue. You know you can only go so far before she actually carries through with her threat." "She's lucky I don't do it know." Said Raven, hovering over to the small group. She sat next to Beast boy and glared at her sister who just grinned. "You know you would never hurt your only sister." then she asked worriedly. "would you?" Raven smiled slightly and grabbed her sister out of BB's lap. She held her down and started tickling her. "Nooooooo!" screamed Shadow. "Let me goooo!" she screamed her head off and Ravens door burst open. Robin and Starfire stood in the door way. They relaxed when they saw Raven tickling her sister and soon started laughing.  
"What she do this time?" Robin asked.  
Raven paused. "What do you mean 'this time?' " Beast boy shook his head once more. "After you left, she decided to open her big mouth and said some things in the company of the others. I won't say what she said but I know you would want to kill for it as well." Raven thought on this and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?!" she took her sister and pinned her to the ceiling with her magic.  
She grinned. "Much better." "Sis get me down! You know this scares me!" Shadow said, bottom lip quivering.  
Raven sighed and let her sister back down. "If you don't behave, I'll leave you up there." she threatened.  
Shadow nodded and hugged her sister. Raven shook her head and stood up. "Robin, your going to have to brief Terra and I think I might need another day to recover from using so much magic." Robin nodded. "Lets go out into the lounge." he said, leading everyone out.  
Cyborg, Jinx and her crew were already sitting on the couch. Bumble Bee and Aqua Lad were also there. "Looks like everyone's here so I can explain it all at once." Robin said.  
Raven walked over to the stove as Robin prepared his papers. She put the pot of water on and turned her back on it. Beast boy sat on the edge of the couch and everyone else found a spot to sit down. Thankfully, the water warmed up fast enough and Raven got out the honey and tea bags. She quickly fixed three cups and carried them over to Shadow who sat once again in Beast boy's lap.  
"Thanks." BB said as he and Shadow each took a cup.  
Raven smiled and leaned against the back of the couch, Robin stood waiting in front of the TV.  
"Alright guys. Here's the problem. We have been notified that Slade is still alive. Though it unsure how considering he fell in a pit of lava. Also, he has freed Trigon, Raven and Shadow's father, from his imprisonment. We have already encountered one of Slade's plots to split the team." he took a breath. "We have decided that the only way to truly to get rid of Slade is to join together." he looked around the room. "Some of you might not know others. Were going to get everyone familiar with each other, even if it is just names. While you reside in the Tower, there is to be no physical fighting among anyone. Understood?" He received a mummer of agreement and, satisfied, turned first to Bumble Bee and Aqua Lad. "Here we have Bumble Bee, she used to be undercover, watching Brother Blood for us. Aqua Lad helped defeat Trident." Robin then introduce Jinx's crew. "Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo are from the Hive. Jinx has been working with us undercover like Bumble Bee used to do. Mammoth has his strength and Gizmo is a wiz with gadgets." "Then we have Shadow. Ravens younger sister and finally Terra who was a Titan before she became Slade's apprentice but saved us before she turned to stone. Raven awakened her last night." He looked around. "I think that's everyone." me muttered more to himself than anyone. "You can do whatever now. Were still in the process of waiting for Slade to show himself now before we can act." Everyone started talking once more but Raven walked up to the front. "I only have a few things to say. If Trigon does show up, leave him to Shadow and I." She started towards her room but Robin stopped her. "We need to address the Terra thing now. Were going to meet in my room, come on." he whispered.  
Raven followed Robin and the others towards his room. Raven leaned back against the wall and the others got comfortable on the floor or bed. Robin walked in with Terra in front of him.  
"Alright guys. Were here to make a decision. I want everyone's input on this one." He looked at Terra. "Before you were turned to stone, you sided with Slade." her face fell but he continued. "However, you did help 'defeat' Slade and save the city." he turned to the others. "We have a few choices in this matter. Let her back into the Titans immediately , give her a chance to redeem herself with this upcoming battle, or have her leave. Cyborg?" He sat, thinking. "I say we give her the chance with this battle." Robin nodded. "Star?" "Let us give friend Terra another chance!" she said excitedly.  
"Beast Boy?" The room was dead quiet as everyone looked at him. They knew what had happened between them and wondered what he would do.  
Beast boy didn't meet anyone's gaze, instead he looked at the floor. "I think... we should give her another chance too.  
Robin nodded. "Raven?" Raven shrugged. "I don't care what you do, but let it be warned to you Terra." she said, glaring at the girl. "I don't take lightly to betrayal. If you want any trust from me, your going to have to earn it." Raven's voice had turned icy and she looked at no one but Terra.  
She nodded. "I would expect nothing else from you Raven." Robin looked around. "Alright, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast boy, and I are going to fix up your room. We just need to finish the roof." Raven frowned. "What am I supposed to do?" Beast boy was the one who answered. "You've done enough and you look like you really need to sleep." Raven shook her head. "I can't sleep during the day." "Just rest then. You're the one who used up all your energy last night." Robin said, heading for the door.  
"Fine." she followed them to Terra's room and sat in the corner, watching them fix the roof. She helped out a bit but was caught by Beast boy.  
"Raven! We said no!" she dropped the board that she was levitating with her powers.  
"I can't sit back and not help." she pouted. Beast boy sighed and shook his head. "Don't give me that look." Raven gave him puppy dog eyes that melted his insides. "N...no!" he said, looking away.  
Terra watched this with some interest. Raven sat back down in the corner, pouting slightly. "You owe me BB." she muttered.  
Beast boy grinned. "Alright. I'll make it up to you, I promise." he went back to lifting the boards up to Star and Robin.  
Raven smiled back and stood up, leaning against the wall.  
Terra sighed. "If you guys want, I can go fix lunch." she suggested.  
"Sure." called Robin. "Raven you want to help her? There are quiet a few people." "Sure, at least I can do something." she muttered, following Terra into the kitchen.  
"What do you want to make?" Terra asked.  
"I don't care. I'll make some tea." she said, setting the pot of water on the stove.  
"I've noticed BB drinks that stuff now." Terra said, getting out some peanut butter and jelly.  
"Yeah, after I switched his soda with this stuff." Raven smirked. "He was surprised at first but admitted after that he liked it." She smiled softly at the thought.  
Terra noticed this and frowned. "You were so cold earlier now your smiling like your in..." she trailed off.  
Shadow popped up. "Hey sissy!" she said, hugging Raven who patted her on the head.  
"Staying out of trouble?" she asked.  
Shadow nodded. "I was playing games with Jinx. She's really nice!" she snickered. "I beat her and Gizmo." Raven rolled her eyes. "Your becoming Beast boy." Shadow grinned. "Good! I like Beast boy, he's really nice." she grew a mischievous grin. "Why don't you Mhmf!" Raven clasped a hand over her mouth once more. "You Don't want to finish that sentence unless you want to stay on the ceiling the rest of the day." Raven said, taking her hand off her sisters mouth and pouring the tea into three cups and adding honey. She handed one to her sister as the huge group walked into the lounge.  
"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I haven't had one of those in a long time." Cyborg said, sniffing at the full plate. He took one and took a bite. "Yum! Just the right amount of peanut butter and jelly Terra smiled. "Thanks." She watched everyone except Beast boy, Raven and Shadow take one. "You want one?" she asked Shadow and BB.  
"No thanks. I haven't been that hungry lately." Beast boy said.  
Shadow grinned and was going to say something but a glare from her sister shut her up quick. "Hehe, BB, can you play a game with me?" she asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
Beast boy grinned. He opened his mouth to answer here when the alarm went off.  
Robin dashed over to his computer and his eyes widened. "It's Slade, I think he want's our attention now!" Robin looked at the huge group. "I think it's best to let just the regular Titans go. We don't want to give away that we are getting ready for him. Terra, Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, stay here." "You too Shadow." Raven said, putting down her cup.  
"NO! I want to help!" She pouted. Raven shook her head as the others ran out. "You heard Robin. Stay here!" she took off after the others.

The Titans came upon the wreckage downtown. Buildings had been destroyed and cars flipped over. Slade's robots saw the Titans and faltered. Although surprised, the Titans didn't relax their guard.  
"Nothings changed has it?" came his voice as he appeared before him. "Robin." he said, acknowledging his presence.  
"Slade." Robin growled. "My, my. Such a temper." Slade's eye's traveled to Raven. "Have you seen daddy lately little girl? He should be showing up soon." She rose a few feet off the ground and hovered over in front of Robin. "I already know about that. Though I have a proposition for you." she said.  
"Oh? I'm listening." Slade said, leaning on a bent light pole.  
"Give us one week. No sending out your drones or attacking the city." her eyes narrowed. "That includes my father." "Why would I do that?" He asked in a bored voice.  
"One week from now, we will fight you." Slade looked rubbed his chin. "What are the conditions Dark Princess?" "We fight away from the city." she said, growling.  
"That's it? No excluding outside help?" he asked.  
Raven was silent for a moment. "You may have outside help, though if you have Trigon on your side, it shouldn't be too hard. It took three people to subdue him last time. There is no limit on outside help. Though with your drones..." she paused. "There can be a maximum of 50." Robin made a noise like he was to interrupt but Raven used her powers to quiet him. "Are we in agreement?" she asked, not taking her eyes off of Slade.  
He was quiet then walked forward and held out his hand. Raven looked at it warily before taking it.  
"Do you wish to destroy 10 of those robots now?" he asked, disappearing. The robots that had been still came back to life and charged at the young heros.  
"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, charging at the nearest one, his retractable bo staff in front of him. He bashed in the robotic head and took off for the next one with his birdarang sword out.  
Starfire started shooting her green beams at two of the robots below her as Beast boy and Cyborg took out a few more with Beast boy as a T-rex and Cyborg with his sonic cannon.  
Raven remained low to the ground, her powers still weak. She encased three of the robots heading for her in her dark powers and took them apart.  
She looked at the others who were having no trouble and relaxed slightly.  
"Big mistake." came a cold voice from behind her. Slade wrapped his hand around the girls throat so she couldn't breath. He squeezed harder, all but crushing her windpipe.  
'Someone, help me.' She thought, desperately trying to claw away at his hand. With the lack of oxygen to her brain, it started to shut down and she started slipping into darkness. 'My old friend.' she thought, eyes almost closed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out. 


	8. Chapter 8

PB: I'm sure you guy's will find this chapter very amusing. I'm a little stuck on the 9th chater but I'll try my best to write some more soon.

Chapter 8

Shadow appeared out of nowhere and attacked Slade from behind. The attack wasn't as powerful as Ravens but she was desperate to save her sister.

As the black power hit Slade, he dropped Raven and turned around, looking for his attacker. He spotted Shadow and grinned.

"The other Dark Princess has come to play. Your father will be please to know that I found you." Slade was hit from behind once more and saw the rest of the Titans heading for him. He shook his head and disappeared.

"RAVEN!" Beast boy screamed as he neared the fallen girl. He dropped beside her, lifting her gently. "Raven, please, wake up." he pleaded. He placed his head to her heart and heard the slow beating. "She's still alive. Raven, please wake up." The dark girl remained silent.

Cyborg came up beside him. "We need to get her back to the medical room A.S.A.P." Beast boy nodded and picked her up, supporting her neck. He carried her quickly to the T-car and they were speeding off to the tower.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shadow asked, holding her sisters hand, her eyes full of tears.

Cyborg looked over her status. "I'm not sure. She's used up most of her strength and Slade did a number on her neck." Beast boy sat on the opposite side of Raven, head down not looking at anyone. He held her hand tight in his and when the others left, only Shadow, Terra and himself remained.

Terra set a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Beast Boy, lets leave Shadow with her sister." she said quietly.  
Beast boy shook his head, still remaining silent. He hadn't said a word since they had gotten into the car.  
Terra pulled at his arm. "Come on." she said.

Beast boy suddenly stood up and faced Terra. "I suggest you leave, now." he said in a cold voice.

"Beast boy what happened to you? I thought you loved me!" Terra said, tears spilling over her cheeks. "I love you!"

Beast boy shook his head. "After you betrayed me you expect me to care for you?! I barley even consider you a friend!" his hands shook with anger and he clenched them.

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "I said I was sorry! I helped you in the end didn't I? I'm helping you now!"

"A few good things doesn't make up for breaking someone's heart Terra." he said wearily.

She dropped to the floor. "What happened to you? You used to be so funny and sweet and kind. Your just like Raven now!"

Beast boy crossed his arms, suddenly angry. "Raven is a lot better than you are! I think you're the one that's changed Terra."

She pointed at him, eyes wide. "Your in love with her aren't you?!"

Beast boy fell silent, his eyes traveled to the sleeping girl. "I am." he said almost inaudibly.

Shadow, who had remained silent, smiled she let go of her sisters hand and hugged Beast boy. "I knew it. You can't keep things hidden from a kid like me." she smirked. "Now all we have to do is get Sissy to admit it."

Terra sat, stunned on the floor. Shadow rolled her eyes. "Get over it girl! He doesn't like you!" she stood with her hands on her hips. "Go see Aqua lad, he seems perfect for you, your both stinky."

Beast boy stared at Shadow in amazement. Terra stood up and growled. "Shut up you stupid little brat." she went to hit shadow but Beast boy pushed her behind him.

"Touch one hair on this girls head and I'll kick you out of this place so fast it'll make your head spin." he growled.

As Terra stalked away, pausing at the door. "I won't join Slade again because even though you don't care for me, I still care for you." she said quietly, looking at him.

Beast boy turned from her and took his place back at Ravens side. Shadow shoved Terra out and locked the door. "I hate that girl." she said. She walked over to Beast boy and hugged him again. "Do you think Raven will be mad at me?" she asked, eyes full of tears once more.

Beast boy shook his head. "You saved her. Why would she?" "Because my dad knows I'm here now." she said quietly.

Beast boy hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about it." after a few minutes he added. "Shadow, can you leave for a little bit?"

She nodded. "Of course, but if my sister wakes up, can you please tell me?" It was Beast boy's turn to nod. She left and shut the door behind her. She leaned on the door for a moment, sighing. 'At least he said he loved her.' she thought, her frown turning into a grin. She took off down the hallway to the lounge to challenge someone to play against her.

Once Shadow had closed the door. Beast boy stood beside the bed once more. He reached over and caressed Raven's cheek, tears trailed down his cheeks and fell upon her pale skin.

He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered. "Raven, you have to come back. The team needs you, Shadow needs you." he paused. "I need you." his voice barely audible.

Sitting in the chair, he allowed his mind to wander and soon he fell asleep.

Raven stood, surrounded in darkness and fog. "Hello?" her voice echoed back at her.  
Realization hit. "I'm trapped in my mind again." she rubbed her temples and sat on the 'ground.' "Beast boy, Shadow, I'm sorry.' She buried her face into her knees and cried.

A hand fell upon her shoulder and she jumped. Looking up, she saw a sight that made her heart soar. "Beast boy!" she gasped, getting up and hugging him tightly.

"Raven, you have to come back. The team needs you, Shadow needs you. I need you." The ghostly figure in front of her said.

"How? The fog is too thick, we'll never get out." she said, tears still in her eyes.

"I know the way, trust me." he replied, caressing her cheek. "You do trust me, don't you?" Raven nodded.

"Alright then, come on. Let's go." They walked into the fog and disappeared.

Raven slowly opened her eyes. Blinking a couple of times, she could see clearly and the light blinded her. Her throat hurt like hell and she had a major headache.

She went to sit up to find out that she couldn't. Looking down, she saw the thing that blocked her way. Beast boy's head was on her stomach and he was holding her hand.

Smiling, she reached out and trailed her hand down his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned, sitting up. When he looked at her, his eyes grew large and he enclosed her in a huge hug.

"God Raven, you scared me. I didn't think you were coming back." he said as he pulled away

.  
Raven smiled and gave a hoarse response. "You worry to much." she rubbed her throat. "Would it be too much trouble to ask you to get some tea?" she asked.

Beast boy leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I'll be right back love." he whispered before leaving.

It took a moment for his words to register. Then it hit her like a tone of bricks. 'Did he just call me... no, he couldn't have...'

Shadow came running through the door. "Sissy!" she threw her arms around her sister. "I'm so sorry. I know you told me to stay here but I couldn't leave you alone. Now Daddy know's I'm here!" tears fell down her cheeks as she looked up at Raven.

Raven brushed away the tears and cuddled her sister close. "Don't worry Shadow. When he come's, we'll be ready for him." Shadow nodded and wiped away her tears with her sleeves. She then giggled. "Guess what?" "What?" Raven asked smiling.

"I can't tell you but it's something good, really good!" Shadow said, now laughing.

"You little brat." Raven tickled her sister. Beast boy walked back in the room. "Looks like someone's feeling better." he said, handing her a cup of herbal tea.

She took a sip and smiled. "Much better, thank you BB."

Shadow stared from Beast Boy to her sister and back. She grinned. "Hey BB, you gunna tell her what you told Terra?"

Beast boy's green skin paled slightly. "Shadow, I sear if you say Anything, Anything to anyone including the person it pertains to, I will beat you! I may have saved you from Terra but no one can save you from my wrath!"

Raven looked slightly puzzled. "Did something happen while I was out?" Beast boy shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's something that won't be discussing ever again." he said, looking at Shadow.

She grinned. "Beast boy, can I talk to my sister alone for a little bit?" He raised an eyebrow. "What about?" "I promise I won't say anything, I just gotta ask her a question. Honest!" she added upon seeing his disbelieving face.

"Fine, fine." he walked out and shut the door. He placed an ear against the door and waited.

"I'm not asking her until you leave!" came Shadows voice.

Beast boy swore and walked into the lounge. He sat on the couch pouting.

"Hey BB, come play a game against me!" Came Jinx's voice. He grinned and joined her.

"Now, what is this all about?" Raven asked her sister after she checked to see if BB was still out there.

Shadow sat on the bed. "How do you feel about Beast Boy?" Raven blushed. "Why don't you just read my mind and find out?"

"Because I want to hear you say it." she grinned.

"Why is this so important all of a sudden?" Raven asked curiously.

Shadow sighed. "Sis, why are you afraid to tell Beast boy that you love him?"

Raven looked away. "Because, I was betrayed by a man who I thought loved me. It all turned out to be a lie." she clenched her fists. "I refuse to go through that again."

Shadow sat, silent for a moment. "Alright, I won't bother you about it any more." she took her sister's hands in hers and smiled. "You better get well soon, you have a fight coming up in less than a week."

Raven nodded. "My body healed itself last night. I can walk around and everything, just can't use my powers until tomorrow." She stood up to prove her statement. "Come on, lets go make sure Beast boy didn't over hear us." They walked out and into the lounge. Raven smiled when she saw BB jumping up and down.

"Oh yeah, I beat you! Go Beast boy, go Beast boy. It's your birthday, it's your birthday!"

Raven giggled and walked up behind him. "You might want to deflate that ego of yours." she whispered in his ear.

Beast boy jumped and whipped around. "Raven! God you scared me!" She smirked. "That's twice now." "Should you be up?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine." she said, waving off his question as she sat on the couch. "Now, who am I playing against?" she asked, smiling and taking one of the controllers.

For the rest of the day, the whole group started a tournament. They went on and on until they reached the championship round which featured Raven and Terra. Members on either side of the girls cheered them on.

"Come on Sissy! Kick her ass!" Shadow shouted.

Raven furiously jammed combo after combo, not allowing Terra to retaliate. She jumped up cheering as she won the first round.

"Just wait, I'll get you the next round." Terra said through gritted teeth and she took the same route as Raven had, not allowing her to get up before attacking again.

"Yes!" Terra screamed. "I beat you!"

"There's still one more round, bring it bitch!" Raven said as the next round began.

Since they had put no time limit on the rounds, they sat for an hour before Raven finally KO'd Terra. "YES!" Raven grinned and jumped around as her sister and the others hugged her.

Cyborg lifted her up on his shoulders. "We have a new king, or should I say Queen!"

Raven grinned. "Alright, you can put me down now."

Robin walked into the lounge, yawning. "So someone finally won? Great, it's midnight so why don't you people get some sleep?" he disappeared back through the doors and everyone agreed with him.

"Training starts tomorrow." Raven said to Shadow as they walked into her room. Beast boy started walking by the door when Shadow grabbed his arm.

"Come on BB, sleep with us tonight!" she said, grinning.

"Come on Shadow, leave Beast Boy alone." Raven said, hanging up her cloak.

He grinned. "Well, if ya want me to I will." he said, not looking at Shadow but at Raven.

She blushed. "If you want." she muttered, climbing into bed and getting comfortable.

Beast Boy grinned and walked into her room. Shadow quickly darted around him and out of her sisters room grinning. "Have fun you two, I'm going to stay in BB's room!" she closed the door and locked it from the outside.

Raven glided to the door and tried to open it. "Shadow! Open this damn door!" She heard her sister giggle from the other side.

"Sorry sissy, I'm going to bed, nights!" Her footsteps became lighter and disappeared as she headed for BB's room.

Raven growled. "That little.."

Beast boy snaked his arms around Raven and nuzzled the back of her neck. "She'll let us out tomorrow, let's just go to bed. Like you said, we got training tomorrow."

Raven blushed but let him lead her back to her bed. She got comfortable as beast boy took off his shirt. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

Raven just shook her head and turned her back to him to hide her even redded face.

He climbed in behind her and his eyes ran over her back. He smiled as she yawned once more and he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

With the help of my dear friend Kiyo, I got past my little block. The chapters will be coming a little slower now that i've posted all that i've got writien so far. Anyways Enjoy! 

Chapter 9 Shadow woke up earlier than anyone else. She crept to her sister's room and quietly opened the door. The sight she saw made her grin.

Beast boy, shirtless, had his arms wrapped around her sister. Raven, who had turned around in her sleep, had laid her head against his chest.

Shadow shut the door quietly and smiled to herself as she walked down the hall to the lounge.

Raven heard the door shut and she moaned slightly, not wanting to wake up. She moved slightly and her hand ran across something warm and hard.

Bolting her eyes open, her vision filled with green. Relaxing slightly when she found out it was only Beast boy's chest, she snugged closer to the warmth his body emitted.

'He smells so good.' She thought lazily. 'Like the wilderness. And his body is perfect.' she trailed her hands down his chest. 'Not too muscular, just right. I love him so much.' The thought startled her. 'Do I really love Beast boy?' she asked herself. She looked up at the sleeping changeling and smiled. 'I do, I really do.' she smiled and kissed his chin.

Beast boys eyes darted open and he glanced down. Smiling, he stretched slightly and hugged her closer to his body. "Morning."

She smiled back. "Morning." she reached up and kissed his lips lightly. "You think Shadow has open the door yet?"

"Maybe." when she went to get up, he pulled her back against him. "But I don't really care to find out right now."

She cuddled back up against him. "Yeah, me neither." she sighed happily, eyes closed, and rested her head once more against his warm body.

Shivers went up beast boy's body every time her warm breath blew over his chest. She must have noticed because she looked up at him.

"Are you cold?" He shook his head and drew her, if even possible, closer. Beast boy rested his chin lightly on the top of her head and breathed in her natural lavender scent. He loved her scent, there was no perfume, no special shampoo, just Raven.

He was startled when she started kissing his chest. Her soft lips placed light kisses starting from his neck going down. "R...Raven?" he stuttered,

"Hm?" she purred, not stopping her escapade of kisses.

He tried to pull himself together."W...why are you...uh." he closed his eyes, moaning softly as she sucked lightly at the base of his neck.

Raven smirked as she kissed him again. "Why am I what?" He failed to pull himself together as she trailed her hands down his chest. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

His eyes opened and he looked at the dark girl smiling in his arms. He hugged her close to his body. "Your such a brat." he whispered in her ear.

"You only know the half of it." she kissed him again.

"Are you two still in bed?! It's 8 o'clock." Startled, they pulled apart and looked towards the doorway. Shadow stood with her hands on her hips. "We have training sis, you should be up not smooching with BB." her smile soon turned to a frown as Raven started to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked, failing to keep the sound of worry out of her voice.

"Oh dear little sister." Raven said as she climbed out of bed and fastened her cloak in it's secure place. "You shall rue the day you were born after I get done with you." She started walking towards her sister who was furiously trying to scurry away. "Training starts now." Raven held out her mirror and sucked Shadow and herself into it.

Beast boy chuckled as he got out of bed and made it. "She's in for an ass whipping." stretching, he walked out of her room and headed for his own to change.

Robin stood cooking breakfast when Beast boy walked in. "Morning BB. Your up early. Usually you sleep later than this."

He shrugged off the statement and started to make his tofu eggs. Terra, Starfire, and Jinx walked into the lounge laughing. Beast boy ignored them and sat at the table with his tofu.

"Hey look it's BB, Ravens little pet." Terra said as she walked over to the table.  
Beast boy ignored her and continued to eat.

"Speaking of which, where is Raven? Shadow disappeared too." Robin said, sitting down opposite of Beast boy.

"Their training." was all beast boy said.

"Where? I didn't see them in the weight room. Cyborg and Mammoth are in there though." Jinx said.

Beast boy shook his head and got up. "I'm going to join them. Later." he said, walking out of the lounge.

Robin turned to Terra. "What were you talking about?"

Terra smirked. "Raven and Beast boy like each other, isn't it obvious." Robin looked at Starfire and Jinx. They all bursted out laughing. "Beast boy and Raven? Yeah right." They continued to laugh. "We should start training." he said after a while, wiping the tears from his eyes. The girls agreed and headed out.

Terra growled as they disappeared. '_I shall expose your hidden love sooner or later_.'

"Concentrate!" Raven said angrily as she lashed out at her sister with her power.

"I'm trying!" Shadow got up once more, rubbing her head. "You wont stop bringing up memories in my head so I can!"

"You know he will try that! Block me out!" she replied, lashing out once more.

Shadow blocked her attack and felt her sisters presence in her mind again. Another memory flashed in her eyes.

_"You stupid girl! I've had enough of these half children!" a demon lashed out with his lightning blue power and was going to strike Raven who was holding a young Shadow when their mother dashed in front of her._

_"You cannot hurt me or these children! Trigon will kill you." the woman said. _

"Then let him! It will be well worth it!" he sent out another wave and it struck the woman, sending her back into her two children.

The woman didn't get up. The young Raven forced herself to get up and run to her mothers side. "Mommy, mommy get up!" when the woman didn't move, tears welled up in Ravens eyes. Her dark power flashed like lightning as she stood up, eyes still cast downwards.

"Your going to pay for killing her." her voice monotone. She looked up, eyes glowing red and her power burst, covering everything in the room with darkness.

How long she was out, no one knew. But when Shadow opened her eyes, her sister stood before her, standing over their mothers body. "Sissy?" she asked in a small voice.

"We have to go back to Azarath." her sister replied, voice cold and emotionless. Raven opened a portal beside her. "Come Shadow." Shadow shivered at the cool voice but went to her sisters side. They stepped through the portal, the last thing she saw was her mothers body, laying cold on the floor as they were transported away.

__

"Nooooo!" Shadow screamed. Her powers erupted from her like they had from her sister in her memory. Instead of darkness, it was light that surrounded her sister who immediately threw up a shield. It started to wear away when wave after wave of raw power slammed into it.

"Shadow! Feel the pain. Feel it and control it!" She screamed.

The waves lessened and disappeared. The figure in front of her dropped to the barren earth beneath her. Raven walked calmly over to her sister and picked up her unconscious body.She walked through the portal and reappeared in her room and set Shadow down on her bed and covered her.

"I'm sorry for having to resurface that memory but it was the only way." she muttered, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to consume her. She had seen it as well and anger, pain, and sadness rang in her heart. _'Shake it off Raven, shake it off.'_ she thought, walking towards the door. 'Maybe a course run will help me.' she silently walked down the hall to the training room. She wasn't very surprised to find almost everyone there.

Beast boy, who was on the treadmill, hopped off of it and headed for Raven. "I thought you were training with Shadow." he said, slightly confused.

"We stopped. She's resting." Raven replied in her monotone voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You don't sound like yourself." Raven shook her head and went through the door towards the course. "I'm fine." she watched Cyborg run through it before adding. "I had to bring up some memories in Shadow that I'm not too fond of myself. It was the only way to awaken the power inside her."

"Oh." they watched Cyborg silently as he finished.

"Woo Hoo! A new course record!" he danced around.

Raven rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way. "Your victory won't be for very long. Hurry up and start it."

"Ready. Set. Go!" Robin said from the control panel.

Raven headed off and dodged the incoming disks and raced through the huge knives that threatened to cut her into bits. She flew over the opening in the ground and destroyed the robots heading towards her. She crossed the finish line with 25 seconds to spare.

"Beat that time." she said, walking past Cyborg who's mouth hung open. Beast Boy and Jinx cheered from the sidelines.

"That was awesome Raven!" Jinx said, giving her a high five.

"Yeah, ditto." beast boy said, grinning.

Terra walked over to the course and tried her hand at it. She fell 15 seconds behind

Raven who smirked. "Looks like you'll always come second." she turned and started walking away.

Terra, enraged, threw aboulder at her back. A force field surrounded the rock and flew back at Terra, knocking her back a few feet onto her ass.

"Remember Terra, your on probation with us. I wouldn't want you to do anything that might get you in trouble." Raven continued to walk away.

Terra growled and kicked at the boulder. "Stupid bitch." she muttered, stalking off to go through the course again.

Shadow moaned as she woke. Sitting up, she rubbed her throbbing temples. "Ow, what happened?"

"You used a lot of power." came Ravens voice from the door way. She crossed the short distance between them and handed her sister a cup of tea.

"Why do I have such a headache?" she asked, taking a sip and finding that she felt slightly better.

"You unleashed raw, uncontrolled power. Did you expect to wake up, full of energy and fine?" Raven asked.

Shadow shook her head then stopped as the pain intensified. "Why did you have to use that one?" she whispered.

"You saw how my power was unlocked because of it. I'm sorry I had to but there was no other way." she set a hand on her sister shoulder. "You know that after this battle, I have to go back with you. At least for a short time."

Shadow nodded slightly.

"Don't tell anyone ok?" Raven asked. She nodded again and Raven sighed, turning away from her sister.

"How are we supposed to get him there?" shadow asked after a moment.

Raven got up and went to her dresser and pulled out two identical mirrors, similar to the one she used to meditate.

"We'll have to use these. One to capture him mind, the other to capture his body. We'll have to enchant them the day we do it." Raven set them down. "I'll take his mind to another galaxy and leave his body in Azarath. Then we'll go back and help repair the damage he's done."

Shadow sat on the edge of the bed. "But sis, if you go back their going to want you to rule."

Raven sighed. "I know."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm sure a lot of people will like this Chapter. I know I had fun writing it. The next chapter should be up sooner though it will be a little shorter. I'm going to skip most of the rest of the week and head straight for the begining of the battles. It should be up in a couple of days if I get time to do it. Enough of my rambling.

Disclaimer: Ok ok,I know I forgot it for the last.... many chapters but theres a reason it's called right?

Chapter 10

Beast boy kicked Ravens door because his hands were full. "Raven? Shadow?" The door opened and a grim Raven stood before him. Her eyes lighted up slightly and she took the cups of tea from his hands.

"Why didn't you ask for some help? I would have helped you."

He smiled. "Nah, it's not a big deal. How's Shadow?" Raven rolled her eyes and let him see for himself. Shadow was currently taking all of the books off the selves and reading them.

"I told her she had to read all of them before the fight. She'll be busy for a while."

Beast boy laughed. "Being a little rough on her are we?"

Raven shook her head. "Not after she unleashed so much power. She's got to learn to control it or she could blow up the city."

Beast boy nodded. "Oh yeah, the guys are going to order some pizza, anything special you want on it?"

Raven shook her head and looked at Shadow who continued to read. "Anything's fine." she sighed and added quietly. "This week is going to be brutal on her. Trying to keep your emotions in check so that you don't destroy things isn't easy."

Beast boy looked at Raven. Sadness crossed her usually placid features. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "She's got her sister here. She'll be fine." he whispered.

Raven nodded and relaxed against him. Shadow glanced up and smiled. She puckered her lips and made kissing noises.

Raven used her powers and stuck Shadow up on the ceiling with a pile of books. "Your staying there. If your lucky, I'll bring you a piece of pizza." she said, opening the door.

"Sis! Come back!" came Shadows voice and Raven walked down the hall with Beast boy. Before they entered the lounge, Beast boy grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her back against him. "Your so mean to her you know that?" he asked, eyes shining.

"I think you pulled me back for something other than talking about how I treat my sister." she smiled slightly. "So why don't you just kiss me?" Beast boy smiled and lower his lips to hers, kissing her lightly. Raven smirked as he pulled away. "Next time you want to kiss me, just do it." she turned and walked through the door with Beast boy close behind.

Raven walked back into her room carrying a plate of pizza. She looked up and saw Shadow sleeping on the ceiling. Raven smiled and set the pizza down and gently eased her off the ceiling and onto the bean bags. She covered her sister up and stood back.  
Someone came up behind her and placed their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?!"

"Beast boy." she turned around to find the changeling smiling at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"How did ya guess?"

She smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and whispered in his ear. "Only one person can touch me and set my body ablaze." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't we go in my room and Shadow can sleep here." Raven smiled back and opened a portal below their feet.

Raven moaned as she woke up the next morning. she shivered and pulled the blankets closer to her body and looked at the changeling that laid next to her, his arm draped around her waist protectively. She cuddled closer to his bare body and sighed with content.

Beast boy's arm tightened around her waist and she smiled. She placed light kisses on his chest and not long after, he stirred. His eyes opened slightly and he moaned when the sun shined in them and he tightly closed them once more.

Raven smiled and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and hugged her. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "I didn't hurt you last night, did I?" he asked quietly.

Raven shook her head and cuddled back up against him for warmth. It was silent until a knock came at the door.

"Beast boy?" came the uncertain voice that belonged to Shadow.

They froze. Raven made a motion to him to keep quiet and he nodded.

"BB?" the voice came again, slightly scared this time.

He sighed and dislodge himself from Ravens arms and jumped down from the top bunk. Throwing on a pair of boxers he went and opened the door slightly. "Yeah?"

Shadow looked slightly relieved. "Have you seen my sister? She wasn't in the room or anywhere else." she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"She's here. Just wait a few minutes ok?" Shadow nodded and leaned against the opposite wall as the door shut once more.

Raven sighed and levitated down to the floor, picking up her scattered clothes and got dressed quickly. Before opening the door, she kissed Beast boy. He smiled and opened the door for her. Shadow lunged at her sister, knocking her back a few inches.

"I thought you had left me!"

Raven smiled and caressed the top of her head. "I would never leave you here Shadow."

She nodded. "Oh yeah, Robin wanted to see you guys. He said something about getting a call from Slade and from Starfire's brother. Slade has chosen the desert for the battle and Star's brother said he would help us."

Raven nodded and they headed for the lounge. Robin was talking with Starfire's brother when they got there.

"So you can come?" robin was asking.

The guy on the screen nodded. "Mind you, I may be younger than Koriand'r but I can fight just as well if not better. I should be there at the end of your day."

Robin nodded. "Alright."

Raven came up beside him and smirked slightly. "Long time no see Ryand'r."

His eyes widened. "Raven?" he asked dumbfounded. "What are_ you_ doing there?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Please tell me that _idiot_ isn't going to be staying with us."

Robin looked slightly confused, as did Beast boy. "You know him?" BB asked.

Raven nodded. "Unfortunately."

Starfire, who had come up beside Raven, smiled. "Friend Raven was once betrothed to Ryand'r to bring peace to both our worlds. She never showed up for the wedding though."

Raven smirked. "Like I would ever marry that idiot. Did you like my little messenger."

"After the stupid thing stopped trying to poke my eyes out." Ryand'r said, rubbing his eyes as if they still hurt.

She smirked. "Well, I am Raven now aren't I? I had to send an appropriate pet." Raven turned from the screen as Shadow tugged on her cloak. "Hm?"

Shadow grinned. "Want to go back training?" Raven nodded and headed for her room. "No one is to enter. That includes you Garfield." She muttered, grinning.

Beast boy blushed and Robin looked slightly confused. "Garfield?"

Raven pointed to BB without turning around. "He's standing next to you, come on Shadow." They headed for her room while Robin stood staring at Beast boy.

A knock came at Raven's door and she growled, ready to shoot whoever interrupted their mind battle. Beast boy stood in the doorway, looking rather afraid.

"What?"

"Ryand'r is here and Robin wants everyone in the lounge." he said nervously.

Raven got an idea and reached out as if shoot him away. He went to back up but she had frozen him in place with her powers. She grinned evilly and walked so that she was almost touching his body. Sweat poured down his face as she got nearer, thinking that this was the end.

'_Maybe demons kill their mates_.' he thought, closing his eyes as she reached out.  
What happened was exactly the opposite of what he thought. Instead of hurting him, she kissed him. The look of pure shock on his face as she pulled away made her burst out in laughter.

"I wish I could take a picture, it's so funny!"

Because of her lack of concentration, the black power holding his feet fell and he tackled her back into her room and onto the floor. He pinned her hands down and grinned. "You are so going to pay for that." he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Oh please." Shadow said, walking over to the two. Beast boy grinned and picked her up, tossing her out the door and closing it. "Tell Robin we'll be along in a few minutes."he said, turning back to Raven.

Shadow's voice called through the door. "Fine, I'll tell Robin that you two are making out."

Raven, who had gotten up, froze. "Uh, were coming!" she grabbed Beast boy's hand and ran out of her room and after her sister.

Shadow grinned as they entered the lounge, breathing a bit harder than they normally would. She winked at her sister before turning to the scene before them.

Starfire was currently hugging a boy younger than herself. " Ryand'r! It is so good to see you!"

The young man smiled and hugged her back. "It is good to see you too Koriand'r." he turned his smiling face to the others who had gathered and his face fell slightly when he saw Raven. Drawing himself back up, he walked over to her and bowed on one knee before her.

"Ah, The Dark Princess Raven. So we meet again." he said.

Raven smirked. "Never thought it would happen. I thought that after leaving you standing alone that I would never have to look upon your face."

"Has it only been two years since that day? You seem more changed than before. Though I am surprised you didn't jump in my arms." he smirked, standing up.

She rolled her eyes in response. "I only played the part for the sake of Azarath and you know it."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Beast boy started forward but was held back by Shadow's powers. His growl was low and almost inaudible. Ryand'r neither noticed nor cared.

"You said that you cared for me Raven. Does that still hold true?" he said softly. The other Titans were slightly surprised by his open actions and Raven's non existent attempts to get rid of him.

It started out low but rose as Raven laughed. " '_Cared for you_?' I didn't care about you and I still don't." she pushed him a few feet away from her and took a few steps back to the still growling beast boy.

Robin took a step towards the changeling"Are you alright?" he asked concerened.

Beast boy didn't seem to hear him, his growling grew louder and understanding flashed in Raven's mind. She stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes. His growling subsided slightly though not completely.

She whispered a few chosen words to him and he stopped. His whole body, which had been tense, loosened and he dropped to his knees, exhausted.

Raven gave a sigh of relief and knelt next to him. She reached out and caressed his face lightly. "You alright now?" He nodded, looking at the floor.

Robin knelt next to them as well. "The beast?" he asked quietly.

Raven nodded and stood up. She held a hand out to Beast boy who took it and slowly got to his feet, wobbling slightly.

"What was that all about?" Ryand'r asked. Both Starfire and Cyborg understood what had happened and didn't say anything. They looked to Robin for instructions.

"Nothing that can't be handled. Don't worry about it. Raven, you want to take him to his room?" Robin asked.

Beast boy shook his head, "I'm fine Robin, don't worry." he leaned against the counter slightly.

"I think you should go lay down Beast boy." Raven said quietly.

He shook his head once more. "And leave you out here with him." he said, jerking his head towards Ryand'r. "No way." Raven smiled and kissed his cheek, surprising everyone in the room except Terra.

"I told you." she smirked.

"You got a problem with that?" Raven asked.

Terra shook her head. "Why would I?"

Raven smirked and slipped an arm around Beast boy's waist. "Because I have reason to believe that you still like him. That and the fact that your emitting waves of jealously, anger, and pain all at the same time."

Terra's face grew slightly red. "I.. I am not." she stuttered.

Raven opened her mouth to say something but sensing Beast boy's awkwardness she remained quiet.

Ryand'r was first to break the silence. "So... Who's this Slade guy anyways?"

Robin started briefing the young Tamarainian while Raven turned away from the glaring Terra to Shadow. "Come on, we have to finish our battle since someone interrupted it earlier." She said in her monotone voice.

As they left, Beast boy hesitantly started after them only to come in contact with a barrier. Raven glanced back and shook her head. She followed her sister through the door and they closed behind her.

"Sis?" Shadow asked after they finished their mental battle.

"What?"

Shadow bit at her nails. "Would you be mad if I asked you something?"

Raven looked over the top of her book. "Depends."

Shadow crept over to where her sister was sitting. "Are you... are you... ya know?" She poked her sisters stomach.

Raven's eyes grew wide. "How did you... you haven't..." she stuttered. "Have you told anyone?!"

Shadow's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Sissy does that mean your... pregnant?!"


	11. Chapter 11

An: Ok, some of you don't like the fact that Raven's pregnant. I will admit that I have read a few BB/R stories where she does but I have yet to come across one I like. I hope this one is up to everyones standerds and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. There will be a sequal, I have about...3 chapters left... maybe. as always R/R please

Disclamier: You all know what goes here.

Chapter 11 

Raven paced her room tirelessly, for the third day in a row. She couldn't sleep until she worried herself to sleep. She was still afraid that Shadow would tell him even though she had sworn she wouldn't. If he found out he would never let her go into battle.

She also cursed her sisters sense that let her know about her pregnancy. Since it took a shorter time for the child of a demon to grow, about five months or so, it was easier to tell. If you had the right abilities that is.

A knock came at her door making her jump. She hesitantly opened the door to find Beast boy standing in front of it. She had a sudden suspicion that Shadow had told.

"Yeah?"

"You alright? You've been acting weird these past few days." he walked in and followed her to her bed where they sat down. "You've been avoiding me lately."

"No I haven't." She said a little to quickly. At the raise of an eyebrow she added. "I've been training nonstop with Shadow, she has to be prepared." Raven looked away.

He turned her head back towards him and kiss her lips softly. "Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "You can if you want." she replied, just as quiet.

"Oh I want to." he kissed her against and gently eased her back, not breaking the kiss until they were slightly out of breath.

He trailed a string of kisses around her neck, smiling as he felt her body relax. "We should get some sleep." he said, kissing her once more.

She nodded and settled back in her bed with his arms wrapped protectively around her. "Beast boy?" she said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" he hummed, not opening his eyes.

She paused for a moment, wondering if she should tell him. Instead she changed her mind. "Never mind." she said, getting comfortable once more.

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"It's nothing." she muttered.

Beast boy smiled and nuzzled the back of neck, tickling her. She giggled slightly. "Tell me."

She turned in his arms so that she faced him. "I just wanted to say that... I love you." there, she said it.

Beast boy stared at her, surprised at her announcement. It wasn't until she turned away, hurt, when he said anything.

"Rae, I'm sorry I..."

"You don't have to say anything." She whispered quietly. "I know you love Terra, I know I don't matter." her voice had dropped till it was inaudible, her worst fear confirmed. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, her shoulders shook from the attempt to hold them back.

Pain tore at Beast boy's heart. "Rae." he said hoarsely, "look at me."

She refused to turn around and tried to block out the sound of his voice. She wanted to disappear and never come back.

Beast boy climbed out of the bed and walked over to the other side where her face lay. When she made an attempt to turn, he caught her, his hand on her cheek making her look at him.

"Rae." He bent to kiss her but she tried to turn away. He stopped, hurt. "I wasn't going to say that Raven." he made her look at him once more. "I was going to say that, I love you too."

The pain that was in her heart eased. "You do?" she asked quietly.

"I do." He kissed her passionately and relief swept through her whole body as his lips caressed hers. Fire stirred in her lower stomach and her thought's traveled to what was growing there. She smiled as he got back into bed and cuddled against her.

'_Best not to tell him until _after _the battle._' she thought, curling up against him and falling asleep.

Raven sat sleepily in the lounge. She and her sister had enchanted the mirrors the day before the battle so that they wouldn't be drained like they were now. She was glad that she had changed her mind and done it that day. She was starting to get a little nervous about the upcoming battle with her father.

'_It will all be over tomorrow_.' she thought, closing her eyes. She heard a soft "plop" and someone sit next to her.

She smiled. "Hello Garfield."

"Would you quit calling me that?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

She opened an eye and saw his red face. Grinning slightly, she closed her eyes once more. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Where's the others?" she asked sleepily.

"Cyborg and Jinx are in the garage, Robin is going through stuff in his room and I think Starfire is with him, Mammoth and Gizmo are gone somewhere into the city. I think Gizmo was looking for some more parts."

When he didn't get a response, he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He kissed her sleeping form and cuddled while Shadow sat in the chair grinning from behind her book.

"Starfire, it's kinda hard to read with you looking over my shoulder like that." Robin said for the third time. She backed away and looked around Robin's room once more. She sighed and headed for the door.

Robin turned to her and took her by the hand before she could leave. "I'm sorry Star, I'm just getting nervous about tomorrow."

Starfire sat on the edge of his bed. "You have never worried before. Why are you now?" she asked slightly confused.

"It's all the new people. I'm afraid that they might not be able to work together or something else would go wrong."

Star sat looking thoughtful. "I believe that things shall be ok. We have trained much this week past."

"I know, but sometimes things can still go wrong." Robin put his head in his hands. "I don't think were all going to make it out alive."

Starfire placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "You must have faith that we will." she knelt down before him so that she could look at him. Slightly surprised, Robin lifted his head so that he looked into her eyes.

"Star..."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, her face slightly red after her action. "Do not worry friend Robin." she sat back on his bed, avoiding his gaze.

Robin was shocked. "Uh... Star... why did you... uh.."

"I asked friend Raven what I should do." she said quietly, suddenly shy.

"About what?"

She fiddled with the blanket on his bed. "What one would do to show affection towards another on this planet." She muttered, face red hot.

Robin sat next to her and turned her face towards him. "You like me?" he asked, unable to believe what she was saying.

Starfire nodded. When Raven had explained to her what she should do, she never mentioned the feelings that were crawling in her stomach at the moment.

Robin was silent for a moment then turned her face towards his. "I... like you too Star." he said quietly. "I'll do everything I can to protect you, I promise."

Starfire smiled. "Shall you, as they say, 'seal it with a kiss'?"

Robin blushed but leaned over and gave her a small, light kiss on her lips and pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

Starfire smiled mischievously which scared Robin. "What?" he asked nervously.

"Friend Raven also explained the kiss of the lips. Though that was not as she said." Star replied.

Robin blushed again. "What did she say?" he asked, dreading the response.

Starfire was silent for a moment then she leaned closer to Robin. "She said something about being warm all over for a long time."

Robin's cheeks seemed permanently red.

"Robin, what do I mean to you?" she asked.

"Uh... uh..." he stuttered as Star leaned closer to him.

"Robin," she whispered. "Do you love me?"

His eyes grew wide. "Where... I don... I mean... uh."

She was inches away from his face as Raven told her to be. "It's the only was to get the truth out of them. Tell him how you really feel." she had said.

"Because Robin.... I love you." she closed the remaining space between their lips and kissed him fully.

She pulled away. _'Friend Raven was right, it does feel like fire burns you on the inside._' she thought.

Robin sat, slightly dazed. He pulled himself together and stared at Star. "Do you, do you really mean that?"

She nodded, a blush rising on her cheeks. His heart swelled and he reached over, bringing her close and kissing her once more.

"I love you too Star." he whispered as he pulled away and then returned to her sweet lips once again.

Cyborg sat at his bench tuning up his sonic cannon, making sure it was in perfect working condition. Jinx sat next to him, keeping quiet and handing him tools when he didn't want to look away.

"There." he said, closing the panel. "That's done."

Jinx smiled. "Are you nervous?"

"Me, nervous, about what?" he asked, not meeting her gaze.

Her grin grew. "About facing Slade. Robin doesn't believe were all going to come back alive with this one."

"Well, kinda. I mean it's not like we haven't faced Slade before. There's always that risk that someone's going to get hurt or worse." he said, looking at her.

She nodded and looked around the garage. "You know I'm not the type of person to sit around and wait for someone to make the first move." she grinned and looked at him.

"Yeah, I know you aren't. It is kinda hard to wait for the battle but it can't be helped... R.."

"I wasn't talking about the battle." she said quietly.

Cyborg looked slightly confused. "Then what.."

His eyes widened as she kissed his cheek. "I've told you how I felt before. I want to know how you feel." she said.

"You know I feel the same way." he muttered.

Jinx smiled. "I want to hear you say it." she said.

"Iloveyou." he said quickly.

She smiled and kissed him again. "Close enough. Now come on you great big bucket of bolts. Let me go kick your ass at video games again." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the lounge. She grinned at the sight of both Raven and Beast boy sleeping together on the couch. Jinx turned on the TV but the noise didn't stir the two. She grinned and sat down on the floor, patting the space next to her for Cyborg to join her.

They played games even after the others returned. They joined them, laughing and playing games, not thinking of the day that was to come as the dark of night feel upon them.

* * *

Raven and Shadow silently got ready for the battle with the others in the lounge. They prepared their minds to fight against Trigon and made sure they could access the mirrors when they weakened him.

"Sis, what about, you know what?" Shadow asked quietly.

Raven rested a hand on her stomach for a moment. "Should be fine." she muttered, turning from her sister to Robin who was checking and rechecking his supplies. Starfire noticed this and went to his side, setting a hand on his arm and kissing his cheek. Ryand'r watched them with a scowl on his face.

Raven grinned. Star had come to her last night and told her what happened. She was thrilled for her friends and hopped that they would all be fine. Her eyes traveled to the one person that could always bring a smile to her face. Beast boy stood with his back to the others, staring out the window. She quietly walked over to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't looking at her. "Something just feels, wrong. I don't know what it is though."

She slipped an arm around his waist and leaned against him, eyes closed. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry."

'_Then why do I have a feeling that I'm going to lose you_?' he thought, not voicing his concern.

As it neared noon, all the Titans set out for the desert. There they met up with Aqualad, and Bumblebee. Aqualad was not very happy that they had to fight in the desert and was doubtful that he could help. Since they had arrived early and waited, leaning against boulders though not letting their guards down at the same time. They didn't have to wait long until Slade showed up.

He appeared with 40 robots, Robin quickly counted, and the demon Trigon and Brother blood following next to him.

"Oh my, If I knew that you had so much help I would have gotten more robots to help." he said.

Raven's stomach lurched as Trigon's gazed fell upon her and Shadow. He bared his teeth and Slade next to him held out his hand.

"You shall have your fun soon enough."

Anger swelled up inside of her. She started forward and beast boy pulled her back.

"Don't let him get to you." he whispered.

Raven nodded and pushed her anger back down. Robin stepped forward and looked at Slade.

"So how are we going to do this?" he asked.

"How about all out brawl?" Slade said.

Robin turned to the assembled Titans. "What do you think?" he asked quietly, examining each one.

What he mostly got back were nods. His eyes fell upon Raven who also nodded. "It seems to be a good idea considering the number of robots."

Robin turned back and nodded. "We'll go with you on this one."

Slade nodded once and set up his robots in a line in front of him, Trigon flexed his hands into fists and growled once more.

Raven took a deep breath and kissed Beast boy's cheek. "Be careful." she muttered as she gave Shadow a wave of her hand to follow her away from the other's battle.

'It wouldn't be any use to the others to have to worry about him.' Raven thought.

They set down a considerable distance away from the others and Trigon ran after them at the same time that Slade set loose his robots. Brother blood's hands crackled with energy as he waited for the Titans to come to him.

The Titans got ready, Robin in front.

"TITANS, GO!"


	12. Chapter 12

An: Ok, I'm not very good with fight sceans so I hope this is up to your guys standers. any pointers on future sceans would be **_Greatly_** appreciated. Someone said (Can't member who, Sorry) why would Raven go into battle while she was pregnant. She really has no choice, it's either stay inside where it safe for the time beingthen fight when Trigongoes to enslave the Earth or somthing or other. OR Take a risk now, if something happens to the baby,don't worry, they can make another one . Though I'm giving it away, the baby does survive.

Chapter 12

Trigon roared as he reached the girls. He shot energy at them which they easily dodged and counterattacked. Raven's dark powers surrounded a nearby boulder and she chucked it at Trigon. Shadow snuck up behind him and sent her white energy at the back of his head.

Trigon roared with anger and swung his arm around, hitting Shadow and sending her flying back into the stone canyon wall.

"Shadow!" Raven screamed. She didn't see that hand flying at her, knocking her back into the dirt, hard. She moaned sitting up. Her hand went to the back part of her head and felt a sticky substance oozing out of her fresh wound. Growling when she saw the red substance of her won blood, her eyes glowed white as she gazed back up to her father standing before her.

He brought his hands down to smash her deeper into the rock. Raven quickly put up a shied that warded off the blow.

She saw Shadow appear behind Trigon with another boulder encased with her powers. She nodded to her sister and melted into the rock and appeared next to her. Shadow threw the rock at Trigon and he fell with a thud onto the stop where Raven had just laid.

Nearby, the other Titans were destroying Slade's robots one by one. Cyborg was the first to get through the line of robots and headed for Brother blood who was waiting for him. Cyborg locked hands with him, growling.

"You know, you would have been a great student if only you weren't a spy!" Brother blood kicked Cyborg and sent him flying backwards. He landed on the ground and rolled onto his feet as Brother blood sent a wave of red power at him. Cyborg quickly dodged it as Bumble bee flew past him and rammed into brother blood, sending him sliding back a few feet.

Robin finished off the last robot he and Star were fighting and he headed straight for Slade with Terra close behind. He risked a glance sideways and checked on the ex-Hive members and Beast boy who were dealing with the last twenty or so robots. Seeing that they were fine, he focused all his attention on Slade.

Slade seemed slightly surprised to see Terra among the group but didn't reflect it much. "Ah, here come my two ex-apprentices."

Robin ducked down and threw a punch at Slade's stomach who dodged easily. Starfire shot starbolts at his back as Terra chucked a huge bolder from the other side of him. Slade back flipped out of the center of their aim and laughed as he landed.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" he asked as they started towards him once more.

Raven dodged Trigon's beams for the third time while battling with his mind trying to wear it down as Shadow wore down his body. Since they both had gotten stronger, he was easily being broken down. Or so they thought. Trigon roared and shot Raven out of his mind, also sending her physical body back a few feet so that she landed on her side, not moving. Trigon lifted her up by her cloak and threw her a few hundred feet towards the cliff.

Horrified, Shadow took off over to her sister. "Are you alright?!" She gasped as she helped Raven up.

She moaned. "I'll be fine. Come on." they braced themselves as Trigon came lumbering after them.

Beast boy smashed the last robot and glanced towards the figure fighting off in the distance. His eyes widened as Trigon threw Raven. "No." he breathed, starting off towards them. Jinx grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let me go!" he said, struggling to get away.

"You can't! If you go over there, She might get hurt even worse." Beast boy stopped struggling. "She'll want to protect you." Jinx added when she saw his confused face.

Beast boy balled his hands into fists. Jinx patted his arm gently. "Let's go help Cyborg and Robin, then if they need it, we'll help them." Mammoth and Gizmo ran after the two and when Brother blood saw the others heading for him, he panicked. He rushed over to Slade who had knocked down the Titans he was fighting.

"You said that it was going to be easy!" he hissed to Slade.

"There are no guaranties in a fight." he said calmly.

"Well then you can do this on your own." Brother blood ran for the nearby cliff and jumped off. Cyborg ran to look for where he went but found him no where in sight.

"Damn, got away again!" He cursed.

"Cyborg!" Jinx called. "We need you over here!" He took one last sweep of the deep chasm and headed to join his teammates against Slade.

Raven held up a shield and tried to focus on Trigon's mind, taking the battle in it while Shadow wore down his body. They had discussed before the fight how low they had to get to separate the two. Raven could tell that his mind was weakening even though he was still fighting back.

'Not much longer Shadow. Hurry.' She said to her sister.

Shadow nodded. " Necronom Heperith Mortix!" This was the attack that Raven had used against Cardiac after Malchior had started to teach her. Since Shadow had gained more control, it didn't go haywire like Raven's had.

All the Titans, minus the two dark girls, surrounded Slade. He was beginning to sense his demise but refused to give up. He took out a staff, close to the same as Robin had, and swung it around in a circle, forcing the others to back up. He went after one at a time while dodging the others attacks. One by one the Titans fell to the ground, having a harder time getting up. He came upon Beast boy and picked him up by his hair.

"Do you see you woman? She's lying on the ground." he pointed to Terra and Beast boy started to laugh, though painfully.

"Things have changed since you've been gone slade. Terra is my friend, no more." he laughed once more.

Slade threw Beast boy to join the rest of his friends on the ground. They started to get back up though slowly. Slade pulled out something that looked like a detonator and he held it out for all of them to see.

He jumped out range and grinned wickedly, pushing the button. "You all die now!"

I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Raven weakened Trigon's mind low enough to separate it from his body. She nodded to her sister and they both withdrew from their attacks. They encased Trigon in their powers to stop him from moving.

Raven levitated to one side of him while Shadow was opposite of her. They both took out the mirrors and chanted together.

"**Aldruon en Lenthranell Losolaneeris Nor**!"

Trigon stopped struggling to get free and instead, he let out a loud, roar, he fell to his knees. Then, a red substance flew from his body into Raven's mirror and his body dissolved into Shadows.

They both landed on the ground, breathing heavily. Raven looked over to the Titans and noticed that they were on the ground. "Come on Shadow. Our work isn't done yet." With that, they headed off towards the figures.

Slade jammed his finger down on the button, waiting for the explosion of the underground bombs he had planted there.

When nothing happened, he started pressing it over and over again. "What?!"

Robin laughed."You really think we would let you pick the spot without checking it out before the fight? We disabled all the bombs. It's over."

Slade started backing away but the Hive went behind him. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded. He jumped to get out of the ring but only came in contact with a black and white shield that surrounded him and all the Titans.

Raven and Shadow walked into the ring. "Give up." Slade laughed, it echoed inside the dome. "It seems that I shall be taken down but not without bringing at least one of you with me." he said.

Dun DUN DUN! (I'm not that mean, I won't leave it there.)

Slade pulled a string that was attached to a bunch of pins of bombs on his belt. He laughed one more time before the whole dome collapsed and everyone was sent flying backwards.

Raven moaned as she sat up, rubbing her head. "What happened?" she asked out loud, looking around.

Robin, Starfire, Gizmo, and Jinx were gathered around a body. Robin glanced back at her and saw that she was awake. He walked over to her and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Raven stood, slightly off balanced. "What happened?" she asked once more.

"He's gone for good this time, his remains are still all over the place though. And... we lost one." he said, his voice dropping at the end.

"Who?" Raven asked, suddenly scared.

"It was..." He looked over to where Jinx sat, shoulders shaking slightly.

"Not... Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"No... it was Mammoth." He said, making sure his voice was low enough so Jinx wouldn't hear him.

A low moan came from their left, Cyborg sat up and immediately saw Jinx. He looked around and saw Robin.

"who was it?" he asked.

"Mammoth. You might want to go comfort her if you can." Robin finished for him.

Cyborg nodded and slowly got to his feet. He walked over to Jinx and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes tear stained, and threw her arms around him. Cyborg cradled her gently in his arms, speaking low, smoothing words in her ear.

Robin gave Raven's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walked over to the small group. Her eyes traveled to the others still laying, unconscious. Shadow laid next to her, floating slightly above the ground in which Raven recognized as her body healing itself.

Beast boy laid not much farther away and Aqualad was sitting up, leaning against a rock.  
Terra was no where to be seen and Raven was slightly suspicious. "Where's Terra?" she asked Aqualad.

He looked up at her. "She's gone to see if she can find any trace of Brother blood with Bumble bee."

"Oh." Raven walked over and kneeled next to Beast boy. She set a hand out over his heart and let her energy flow throughout his body. She let the power dissolve and she sat back, waiting for him to wake up.

Beast boy moaned softly and sat up. "Whoa, someone get the number of the bus that ran me over." Raven gave him a small smile.

"The bus is gone for good."

He looked up and grinned. "So everyone is fine?" Her smile faltered.

"No, Mammoth didn't make it, he was the closest to Slade when the bombs went off."

Beast boy sighed and looked over at the small group that had surrounded the fallen body. Terra and Bumble bee came flying on a rock over to the group. Bumble bee shook her head and walked over to Cyborg.

Terra walked over to Raven and Beast boy. "You alright BB?" He nodded and raven stood up, holding out her hand. He took it gratefully and got up. He saw Shadow who's body was just landing on the barren earth.

"Hey kiddo." he said picking her up and setting her on her feet. Shadow held her head, tears pricking her eyes.

"My head hurts." she moaned. Raven wrapped her arms around her sister and looked towards Robin. "Lets go home team."

A few days later the Titans walked into the tower after Mammoths funeral. Jinx, who's eye shined with unshed tears, sat calmly on the couch. Cyborg sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

Beast boy set water on the stove as Shadow and Raven went to their room to get something. He watched Robin hug Starfire and Gizmo sit in the corner tinkering with another gadget though one could tell that he wasn't putting his heart and mind into it. Terra sat in one of the chairs, looking out at the city.

Beast boy sighed as the door opened once more and the two dark sisters walked back through into the living room.

"Are you going to tell them?" Shadow asked in a low voice, Beast boy saw Raven nod and his eye traveled down to a small trunk that was levitating near her feet.

Beast boy walked towards her. "What's going on?" he asked.

Raven took a deep breath and was suddenly aware of all the Titans eyes on her. "I have to leave for a while." She said quietly.

Beast boy looked suddenly pained and then slightly relieved. "That's ok, you can still come back."

Raven shook her head. "It's not that... I just don't know when I'm going to be able to."

Pain stabbed at Beast boys heart. "So, you could be gone for a few months?" he asked.

Raven turned away from him, unable to see his pained face. "No... more like a few years." her voice barley audible.

Beast boy felt his heart break all the way. He shook his head. "You can't."

"Beast boy..." She said, walking towards him.

He backed away. "You can't." his voice getting louder.

Her outstretched hand dropped. "I have to."

Beast boy bolted for his room, leaving the other staring after him. Raven looked at Shadow and she nodded. "Take your time."

Raven melted into the floor out of everyone's sight and appeared in Beast boy's room.

He was laying on the lower bunk of his bed, his back to her and muffled sounds came from the pillow in front of his face.

She walked silently over to him and sat next to him, lying her head on his back. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

He said nothing and Raven felt the pain that was crawling through his heart. She wrapped her arms tight around him, crystal tears slowly pouring down her cheeks in silent waterfalls.

Beast boy felt her tears on his back and pulled her arms away from him enough so he could turn and look at her. Tears streamed down her beautiful pale face and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely.

A muffled answer came back. "I have to, it's my duty to make sure Trigon can't be brought back."

He was silent for a moment then pulled her back to look at her again. "I know I shouldn't be so selfish but I just want you here, with me. Why can't I go with you?"

Raven gave him a small smile. "It's too dangerous, and I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." She whispered softly.

Beast boy noddedsadlyand pulled her back to him and gave her a deep, passionate kiss which she responded eagerly to. When they finally did pull away. Her eyes were filled with tears once more. He reached up and wiped them away.

"I'll always love you Raven, always." She gave him a watery smile and nodded.

"And I'll always love you." he kissed her once more and they walked to the lounge, holding hands.

The others had gathered around Shadow who had explained the situation. They looked up as the two walked in.

Starfire flew at her friend and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I will miss you friend of mine!" She let Raven go, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll miss you too Star." After going through many more farewells, Raven turned back to Beast boy and took a deep breath and just smiled, unable to say anything.

His throat tightened. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and as she pulled away he brought her back and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her once more.

Though it was kind of expected, the other Titans were still shocked. As he pulled away, beast boy blushed slightly at the gapes they were receiving. He grinned and turned back to Raven. "I love you."

She smiled back. "I love you too. See you as soon as I can."

"Bye." he let her hands go.

She walked over to Shadow and levitated her trunk once more. Shadow opened a portal and looked back at her new found family and said. "Later all." before walking into it and disappearing.

Raven took one last look at her friends and smiled. "Bye guys." She said quietly as she turned and walked through the portal. She vanished and the portal closed behind her.

"Good bye Raven."

* * *

Cries It's so sad, and over.... Not to fear, Sequal ish coming! Though I am having a little bit of trouble figuring out the name of it, any help would be appreciated. o.0 I hope this was a good spot to leave off on. I wasn't sure, this is the first story I ever finished beside's my one shots. I hope you all like it and will follow it into the sequal. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and after O get the reviews for this Chapter, I'll put up a post on everyone who reviewed. Though I would like to give a special thanks to  
Sheeta-33 who posted a review for every chapter and was with me from the begining. I'm sure there were others but that's the name that stuck out the most. (Like I said before, i'll be postin thanks after this chap) I hope you liked it and i'll see ya'll next time folks!


	14. Thank You!

Chapter 1- Sheeta-33 HoneyCarmel TheTickleGasm rae-bb112004 LavaLampLuv ShadowBlade989 X0xWiThTheLiGhtsOuTx0X harryptaxd204Regrem Erutaerc Cassandra-Cruxshadows 

Chapter 2- mdizzle999872 Sheeta-33 sugarhighnutcase aurorasmist Regrem Erutaerc harryptaxd204

Chapter 3- ShadowBlade ShortyFaillace Sailor Serenity5 Sheeta-33 mew-xena harryptaxd204

Chapter 4- deathknight sora Sheeta-33

Chapter 5- deathknight sora Deaths-Dark-Jester Sheeta-33 huggiessuckgopampers

Chapter 6- TheTickleGasm power of the stars Sheeta-33 A Cute But Psycho Bunny

Chapter 7- Nightwish13 LavaLampLuv Sheeta-33 mangaman2490 deathknight sora power of the stars A Cute But Psycho Bunny harryptaxd204 mew-xena

Chapter 8- MOOgoestheCHICKEN Dark Habit Rakhec III quite-a-shame deathknight sora power of the stars MarissaMarieRaven

Chapter 9- Jini warprince2000 stargazer009 Nightwish13 quite-a-shame DarkHabit harryptaxd204 MOOgoestheCHICKEN Sheeta-33 power of the stars

Chapter 10- Starfire-Robin-forever Sheeta-33 Robyn222 rae1112 Nightwish13 deathknight sora Black Raven MOOgoestheCHICKEN A Cute But Psycho Bunny Arch-Angel-Gabrial

Chapter 11- warprince2000 EviLAngeLOfDarkness LavaLampLuv hidden smile XxKajix0xMizuxX Sheeta-33 MOOgoestheCHICKEN quite-a-shame A Cute But Psycho Bunny

Chapter 12- Sheeta-33 lunakillerorphan Nightwish13 deathknight sora A Cute But Psycho Bunny moonangel0905 XxKajix0xMizuxX hidden smile TheTickleGasm warprince2000 quite-a-shame power of the stars

Chapter 13- ShortyFaillace EviLAngeLOfDarkness deathknight03 Daydreamer1313 warprince2000 Black Raven MOOgoestheCHICKEN Nightwish13 mew-xena A Cute But Psycho Bunny quite-a-shame

If theres someone I missed I'm sorry! Thank you again everyone!

THE SEQUAL IS UP! It's called Returning Home. Bad title I know but I couldn't think of anything else!


End file.
